She Loves You
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: "You look beautiful.." a voice said behind her...she turned around and gasped at what she saw. SEQUEL TO FINALLY BELIEVING-NOT STAND ALONE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: I'MMMMM BACCCCKKKKK! Ladies and gentlemen i would also like to let you know that this is my first story I'm writing as a sixteen year old (my birthday is 12/4)! And this is amazing…..I usually never finish stories (let alone write sequels) so this shows how supportive my fan base from FINALLY BELIEVING is….soo I wrote this. Okay…some things: **_

_**PRE MARRIAGE FINCHEL! **_

_**PUCK/QUINN**_

_**Blaine and Sam exist**_

_**Soooooo please let me know what you think! Not going to be that long….sorry I'm not feeling well this week…and I also still abide to my the more reviews the longer the chapter rule that was in effect during Finally Believing. Also, not everyone is mentioned in this chapter, but they will in the next...**_

_**Disclaimer: only own Reagan. **_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today with Broadways new power couple Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, also here with us, is Reagan Hudson, another Broadway star." Harry Smith, one of the anchors for _The Early Show, _said into the camera, and then the camera panned out into the couch area of the studio, where Finn was sitting between Rachel and Reagan, with his arm around Rachel's shoulders. He didn't care that all of America was going to see this, Rachel was his girl, and he wanted Japan to know! _Wait,_ he thought, as Harry asked Rachel how it was coming to New York after high school, _can Japan know? _To find out, Finn inconspicuously bent his head down to Reagan and whispered.

"Do TV's in Japan get American stations?" He asked. Reagan looked at him, and rolled her eyes and didn't answer the question. After Rachel finished answering the question, Harry turned to Finn.

"So Finn, did you ever think that you would be on Broadway?" Finn smiled. Everyone asked that question because he looked like someone who wouldn't know what a musical was, which was true, he didn't know what a musical was before he met Rachel.

"Well no," Finn said starting his usual answer. "I really was into football in high school, and then I joined my schools glee club, where I met Rachel, and she's really the one that has gotten me into Broadway and music." Harry nodded and then turned to Reagan.

"So Reagan, can you answer the one question on everyone's mind? Are you dating your Addams Family Costar Wesley Taylor?" Reagan smiled, but on the inside she was rolling her eyes.

"I am able to say that I am not dating Wesley. We are just friends. Our romantic relationship is strictly staged."She said. Which is what she told everyone, because a) it was the truth and b) everyone asked that, literally, every person.

"But then why were you two seen together at the Tony's?" Harry asked. Honestly, Reagan thought, if this guy wasn't a news anchor, he would have a great job at TMZ.

"Yes, we decided that since we were both going to the same place, at the same time, we would save gas and go together." Harry nodded, noting the annoyance in Reagan's voice and dropping the subject.

"When we come back we're going to have a performance by these three, so stick around." He said and they sat still until someone said 'And we're out!'

* * *

Rachel and Reagan sighed as they flopped into the comfy leather chairs at a table in Starbucks, while Finn went up to get their coffees. "Why," Reagan started, pulling her HTC Aria out of her purse and unlocking it. "Do all of our interviews have to end up being awkward personal question time?" She asked. Rachel smiled.

"I don't know, but yeah it gets kind of annoying after awhile." Rachel said, which was true, it was very annoying to be asked questions _constantly_ about her relationship with Finn, always asking for the play by play about how it began, and if they plan on getting married anytime soon (and even though she wouldn't admit it, she _really_ wanted to know the answer to that question). Also, she knew where Reagan was coming from. Ever since Reagan landed the role of Wednesday Addams in the Addams Family, everyone thinks she's dating her co star Wesley Taylor. All because they were caught hugging backstage by a few fans.

"What are we talking about?" Finn asked, sitting down at the third cushioned chair at the table, and handing Reagan her White Chocolate Mocha, and Rachel her Caramel Macchiato.

"Awkward conversations during interviews." Reagan said before she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah," Finn said, wrapping his arm around Rachel again. "I kinda think that the Harry guy wanted to steal you from me Rachel," He said kissing his girlfriends forehead. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"1. Finn the guy is like fifty, and 2. You guys have been together for like seven years." Reagan said. Finn looked confused.

"Sweetie," Rachel said smiling sadly at him. "We started dating when we were sixteen, and now we're twenty three." A look of realization dawned on Finn's face. Reagan and Rachel started laughing. "You're lucky you're cute," Rachel said laughing.

"Who's cute? Me? Oh you don't need to tell me twice." A voice said behind them. The trio looked up.

"Hey Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine." Rachel said nodding at their three friends respectively. Kurt and Mercedes went to NYU for fashion and design, and now they are costumers on Broadway. Blaine was starring along with Rachel in Wicked, Rachel as Elphaba, and Blaine as Fieryo. Reagan was also in Wicked as Elphaba's sister, but only for a short time. Finn was basically only okay with Blaine playing Fieryo because he knew that Blaine wouldn't try any funny business backstage.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine said. "So listen, the show tonight? Idina Menzel is going to be there." Rachel's eyes went so wide, they almost fell out of their sockets. As she flipped out. Kurt and Mercedes started telling Finn about his costume for _Rock Of Ages_. And Reagan reached for the cookie Finn bought (even though it was nine AM) when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone. "Oh hey Wes, what's up? Yeah sure I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up, grabbed her coffee and her bag and stood up. "I gotta run guys, the director found Wesley's replacement and we're having a meet and greet type thing. I'll see you guys tonight." She said, before hugging everyone and walking out into the cold December morning and walking to the theater.

* * *

When she got there, Wesley was standing at the backstage door. "Hey," Wesley said. Reagan waved, she was too cold to really do anything else, considering it was 38 degrees outside, very windy, and she left her jacket at her apartment. Wesley opened the door for her and ushered her in, and led her to the stage, where Nathan Lane (Gomez), Bebe Neuwirth (Morticia), Kevin Chamberlin (Uncle Fester), and everyone else in the cast were standing. They turned when they heard the door close.

"Hey look, Squirt finally decided to show up." Kevin Chamberlin said chuckling. Reagan smiled and stood next to him.

"So what's up?" Reagan asked. Phelim McDermott the director smiled.

"I called you guys here to meet the new Lucas, since our Wesley will be moving on to bigger and better things in _Mamma Mia_, and I thought you guys would like to know who will be starring alongside you guys in the show. So come on in!" He called the last part over his shoulder. Everyone turned to see who was coming through the door, except for Reagan, who dropped a piece of paper out of her bag and had to pick it up.

"Hey Reagan," An eerily familiar voice said from behind her. She straightened up and turned around. And her mouth fell open.

"Twinkle Toes?" She asked incredulously, calling him by her high school nickname for him by accident. Because standing in front of her, with a grin that hasn't changed since high school and his hair cut a little bit like Blaine's….

Was Jesse St. James.

_**A/N: Ohhh I'm evil! Hehehehehehe review! Oh btw..there will be a very potter musical references in this…haha**_


	2. Chapter 2 Things Remembered

_**(Thanks for the reviews guys!...soo yeah I was being an idiot and kinda deleted the WHOLE second chapter….this is why it's so late. ) **_

_**(And they bought their apartments, so they don't pay like monthly rent.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing….except Reagan….and the plot**_

_**Oh and yeah btw…..there are deleted scenes from Finally Believing in here….just cuz u feel bad for making you guys wait so long…..soooooo the long italicized parts are the deleted scenes….(:**_

Jesse stared at Reagan as she walked around the stage, in the middle of the meet and greet, she got a phone call and she said it was necessary that she answered it. Jesse watched her pace around the other end of the stage, she running a hand through her hair, and the way she was pacing reminded Jesse of something that happened so long ago, he was surprised that he remembered.

_**(Cut From Finally Believing Chapter 22)**_

_Jesse went back into the costume room to get his jacket that he threw into the Vocal Adrenaline closet. When he opened the door, he saw Reagan, pacing along the other side of the room, she looked worried, and when the door shut behind Jesse, Reagan jumped and looked up. "Oh, it's you." She said sighing. Jesse smiled a little, but it faded when he saw the look of worry in her eyes. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, stepping forward to Reagan, and she sat down on one of the couches. _

"_I'm waiting for everyone else to come back from the dressing room with their costumes, and I'm the one with our copy of the key to here, so I was hanging out in here waiting for them, and I thought that you were Chase."_

"_Chase?" Jesse asked. "He's not in a glee club is he?" Regan shook her head. _

"_No, but he came here with Sue, and he's been trying to get me alone ever since he's arrived, and I really don't want to talk to him." She said. Standing back up and pacing again. "he's going to try and get me back, and I really don't want to see him, he freaking slept with someone else and expects me to be okay with this? 'Cuz guess what St. James, I can't do that!" She said, her steps quickening and Jesse stood up and grabbed her hand, when she finally stopped he hugged her._

"_Just relax, it's going to be fine, he won't bother you." He said. He felt like he was telling the truth, until Reagan pulled away and looked at him. _

"_What are we doing Jesse?" She asked. Jesse looked confused._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean this," She pointed to herself, than him, then back. "I have no clue what's going on with you, but it feels like you're hitting on me."_

"_Do you want me to?" Jesse asked quirking an eyebrow and smirking. Reagan shrugged._

"_I don't know what to think right now," She said, right when someone knocked on the door and called her name, New Directions had finally arrived. Reagan went to get the door, but Jesse quickly walked over there. _

"_I'll get it," He said opening the door for Finn, who wasn't carrying a box so he could hold the door. "I'll see you later Reagan," Jesse said before walking out the door._

Reagan had gotten off the phone when Jesse finished his little flashback. Reagan smiled apologetically at everyone. "Sorry," she said, "that was my agent, telling me how she thought the interview went this morning." She said. Everyone nodded, and they had small conversations with Jesse about the schedule of rehearsals, and then everyone parted ways to get ready for the show that night. As Reagan was walking out the door, Jesse ran up behind her.

"Hey Reagan!" He called after her. She turned around and looked at him.

"What's up?" She asked, turning around.

"Are you free right now? You know, to get coffee and catch up, I haven't seen you in a few years." Reagan checked her phone for the time, and looked back up at him.

"I can't, I have to go, maybe some other time." She said, calling the last part over her shoulder.

"Yeah see you," He said to her retreating back, but she couldn't hear. "Shit," He muttered. "She remembers."

* * *

Reagan knew that hailing a taxi in the middle of December, so close to Time Square, was a bad idea because of all the tourists going Holiday Shopping and going to see the tree, but she hailed one anyways, she was cold, and needed to get to her apartment, which was on the other side of Time Square, and she needed to get there because Puck was coming over to work on songs.

To make money during college, Reagan and Puck combined their talents of playing the guitar and their singing voices (and in Reagan's case, being able to play the piano) they got together, wrote songs, and recorded them in one of their dorm rooms (they both went to NYU to study music and acting), they would sell their CD's when they went to gigs at open mic nights, and once, they played in the middle of Time Square for the people waiting in the half price Broadway ticket line. They made pretty good money, but they haven't been signed by anybody yet, so it works out for them because now they're both focusing on their Broadway careers, Reagan as Wednesday Addams, and Puck was playing Johnny in American Idiot.

Reagan gave the driver a 20 dollar bill to pay for the ride, thanked him, and then walked into her apartment building. Her buildings doorman greeted her at the door. "Good morning Reagan," he said (he used to call her Ms. Hudson, but she told him not to) His name was Paul and he had a thick British accent, and the funny thing is, he knows almost everything about the Beatles, so Reagan calls him PJ (Paul Jr, for Paul McCartney).

"Hey PJ, how's it going?" She asked while going over to his desk, while he sat down on the other side.

"It's going well thank you," he said.

"Hey, do I have any mail?" She asked while pushing the button for the elevator. Paul shook his head.

"No, not yet, but your brother did come downstairs for your extra key around twenty minutes ago, so don't panic when you see him there." Reagan smiled, thanked Paul and entered the elevator. She pushed the 15 button and as the elevators closed she wondered what Finn wanted.

* * *

When Finn and Rachel returned to their apartment, the first thing Finn did was fall asleep on the couch. He hated interviews for Good Morning America or the Today Show, because they always had to get up seriously early. And he needed sleep to be prepared for his show tonight. He was playing Drew, which was pretty damn epic because, well it was a pretty damn epic part, and he loved it, he loved the songs he got to sing, and the cast and everyone else, and he was really excited for this show tonight, because his parents were coming down for the weekend to see everyone from New Directions. Sam was actually in Mamma Mia playing Sky (he went to NYU with Puck, Reagan, Finn, Tina and Artie for Music and Theater), Artie was music director for Mary Poppins, Tina is a makeup designer, Mike is a choreographer, and Santana and Brittany are actually on tour as back up dancers for Beyonce. Quinn plays Mrs. Banks in Mary Poppins.

When Finn woke up, Rachel wasn't there, but she left a note.

_Finn,_

_Went to get coffee with Quinn and Tina, I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, so if you're hungry Reagan says she has food in her fridge. _

_Love You,_

_Rachel_

As Finn read that his stomach grumbled, and he thought that going to his sister's apartment was a good idea. He took the elevator to the lobby and went up to the security desk. "Hey Paul," He said "can I have the spare key to Regan's apartment?" Paul nodded and pulled a small envelope with Reagan's name and apartment number and handed it to Finn. Finn thanked him and then took the elevator back up to the 15th floor. Reagan's apartment was right next door to his, 154 B. When he reached the door he opened the door and walked into the kitchen. On his way, he saw the message light on the answering machine blinking, so he pushed it and bent down to write down the message on the pad of paper that Reagan has on the table next to it.

"_Hey Reagan , it's Jesse, listen I was just calling to say it was great to see you today and I really hope we can go get coffee sometime this week. So just call me back or I'll just see you later. Bye." _

Finn smiled, Reagan had a new guy in her life, but he had a weird name. Finn straightened up when he heard a key in the lock and Reagan walked through the door, throwing her key into the bowl on the table next to the door. "Hey Finn, here for food?" She asked as she threw her bag onto the couch in her living room area, and walked into her kitchen.

"Yeah, actually, but hey you had a message." He said handing her the paper that he wrote it on. Reagan took it, looked at it, and rolled her eyes, before hanging it up on the message bulletin board in her hallway. "Soo, who's Jesse?" He asked, wanting to know more about the guy that's calling his sister. Reagan stared at him.

"Are you dumb?" She asked as she pulled out bread and cheese from his fridge to make him a grilled cheese.

"Uhh, no, but should I know who Jesse is? I mean the only Jesse that we _both_ know is St. Ja-" As he began to say the last name, realization dawned on his face, as Reagan nodded as she sprayed the pan. "Reagan," he started "why are you talking to St. James?" He demanded.

"He may be replacing Wesley," She said not looking at him.

"WHAT?" Finn demanded. He _hated _Jesse, not just because of what he did to Rachel, but what he did to Reagan too. Suddenly the door knocked and Reagan ran to let Puck in.

"Whoa, man, what's with all the yelling? Oh Ray, you know you want to make me a grilled cheese too." Puck said, sitting in the stool next to Finn. Reagan nodded, and Finn turned to Puck.

"Jesse is going to be playing Lucas in the Addams Family, and yes I mean Jesse St. James." Finn said to Puck, which made Puck get red with anger. Oh, he remembered the last time he saw Jesse, and Finn and Reagan did too.

**(Cut from Finally Believing Chapter 24)**

_As New Directions walked into the hotel lobby to get to the airport to go back home, they saw Vocal Adrenaline doing the same, Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike looked at each other and told everyone that they would be right back. Reagan looked at them; she knew _exactly_ what they were going to be doing. They walked up to their enemy glee club and asked to talk to Jesse. Jesse nodded and the boys led him to the men's bathroom. When they past New Directions, Reagan stood up and grabbed Puck's hand. _

"_No blood please." She begged. Puck nodded and followed the boys into the bathroom. _

"_What's up?" Jesse asked stupidly. Finn and Mike shrugged as Matt stayed leaning against the door, and Puck snuck up behind Jesse and held Jesse's arms behind his back, as Finn punched him in the gut. _

"_That was for Rachel," He said, then he punched him in the face, "That was for my sister," and then Finn kneed him in the groin. "And that," Finn said, "was for being a jackass." He finished, stepping back to let the guy's have their turn at using Jesse as a punching bag. _

_When they were finished, and Reagan saw Jesse emerge from the bathroom, she stared. He was walking weirdly, and had the making of a few bruises on his face, but just like Puck promised: no blood. _

"I swear to God Ray if he tries _anything_ I will kill him. And this time, there will be blood." Puck said. While Finn wholeheartedly agreed, Reagan tried to smile at them but she was just remembering what happened.

_Operation Destroy New Directions_…

_I'm __not __in love with him..._

_You're not sorry, no no oh…_

Finn saw how his sister looked slightly upset. And then he thought of something….If Reagan, who never really even _dated _Jesse, is upset about seeing him again….

What was Rachel's reaction going to be?

_**(REVIEW! I have a little file on my USB drive marked **_**Deleted Things**_** and I thought that I would put those into this…soo please tell me what you think about them also I'm a little interested…soo I have these questions you can answer in your review:**_

_**Favorite scene from Finally Believing**_

_**AND OR**_

_**Favorite quote...**_

_**Soo if you want…answer those questions in a REVIEW! And the next chapter will have Finchel in it I promise…idk why I have been neglecting them….)**_


	3. Chapter 3 That Girl

_**(Thank you much for the reviews!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Nada…'cept the plot line…and Reagan.**_

_**BTW guys…..look out for this collab story me and Rosaline O. Porsche are doing….it's called **_**When You Need Me**_**…and I will say…..it's pretty fantastic! So check that out!**_

Finn finished taking his bows at the end of that night's performance. He was a little miffed when he found out his mom and Burt couldn't come until next weekend, but he felt better when he remembered that he could just spend the rest of the night relaxing with Rachel, so after he took his bow, he made his way to the back stage door, where, out on the sidewalk there were people already waiting in line for autographs. Finn pulled out his special "just for signing autographs" lime green sharpie out of his pocket and smiled at all the fans waiting by the door (about 90% of them were girls). He quickly signed all of the autographs and made his way down the frozen sidewalk to the theater Rachel was in. He walked over to the back stage door, where there also was a whole bunch of fans waiting, who weren't very happy when a very tall man was walking right to the door, shaking hands with the doorman, and walking right in.

Finn walked down to the second to last door in the hallway, the one with all the gold star stickers on it, and said RACHEL BERRY. He knocked lightly, and opened the door at the same time. Rachel had taken off her wig and she was trying to get the face paint off. She had gotten it off her face; she was now working on her arms and neck. Rachel wasn't paying attention, she was singing along to her iPod, so Finn snuck up behind her and kissed her head. She looked up. "Hey," She said, before leaning up and kissing him. Finn grinned, and plopped down onto a squishy armchair.

"How was the show?" Finn asked, picking up a picture frame from the coffee table in the middle of the room. It was their graduation picture, Finn in an ugly red cap and gown set, and Rachel wearing a white one. He knew that right when he asked that question, there would be a whirlwind of talking, so he braced himself.

"Good," Rachel said blankly, still focused on getting the green stuff off her arm. Finn looked up; there was something off about the way she was talking.

"Is something wrong babe?" He asked. Rachel put the makeup remover pad onto the counter and turned to face him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked. Finn looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked. Rachel stared.

"Reagan came to visit on her way to her show today, and she told me something interesting." While she was talking, Finn was racking his brain for something bad that he had done that his sister would've told Rachel about, but the last bad thing was he left the toilet seat up, and the person that yelled at him about it was Reagan, so she wouldn't have told Rachel. "When were you going to tell me that Jesse was back?" Finn sighed. He was going to tell her, just not tonight, and he had his reasons.

"Rach, babe listen." Finn said, running a hand over his face.

"I thought we weren't going to hide anything from each other after the Santana thing." Rachel interrupted, looking at him. Finn stood up walked over to where she was sitting, kneeled in front of her and held her hands.

"Look at me." Finn whispered, and Rachel did. "I was going to tell you, I swear I was going to tell you. But if I told you before the show, would you have been okay to do the show? Or would you have been distracted?" Rachel nodded, she knew now that Finn meant well. "I didn't want to upset you, because It has come back." Rachel looked at him.

"I'm not upset that he's back, I mean, he's talented, I'm not surprised he's here, I was just upset that you didn't tell me, I thought that you just didn't want to." Finn looked at her.

"Rachel, you know after what happened junior year, I haven't kept anything from you, I love you, and you know that right?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him again.

"Good," he said winking. "After you're done, we're going to the bar for Sam's 24th birthday." Rachel nodded and continued scrubbing off the green face paint.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into the bar _**(A/N: Haha intro to bad joke!) **_and saw their friends sitting in a booth, with Sam sitting in the middle. Reagan smiled and waved as the couple who came up and sat down next to their friends. "Well guys, you just missed the good news." Reagan said smiling. They couple looked at her, and she tilted the neck of her drink bottle at Quinn and Puck. Quinn grinned and held up her left hand, where a modest diamond ring was sitting on her ring finger. Rachel started flipping and Finn hugged Quinn and shook Puck's hand in congratulations. After Rachel calmed down, Finn asked her what she wanted to drink. Rachel gave him a look, because Finn knew exactly what she drank, it was one of the side effects of dating for around 8 years, you tend to know EVERYTHING about the others life. So Finn, along with Puck (who needed another drink) and Reagan, went with him.

"How did you do something like that?" Finn asked as he ordered the drinks. Puck looked at him.

"What purpose?" He asked "Oh it was easy, we were at home, Quinn was cooking, I walked over to the counter, pulled the ring out of my pocket got down on one knee, and said, Quinn, you put up with all my shit, why not make it official and marry me?" Reagan was cracking up while Finn was looking at his best friend suspiciously.

"Did it work?" Finn asked. Reagan and Puck looked at each other, and then they both reached over and smacked Finn on the head.

"I dunno dumbass, she just has a ring on her finger." Reagan said, thanking the bar man for giving her the refill beer. Finn looked at his best friend again.

"Well, what if, say, I, you know, wantedtopurposetoRachel." Finn said really fast, but obviously not fast enough because they caught every word, and Regan smiled triumphantly as Puck groaned and pulled a twenty out of his back pocket. "What's that about?" Finn asked.

"We had a bet, Puck thought that your dumbass brain wouldn't catch on the purposing to Rachel until she did it herself, and I disagreed." Finn nodded, but Reagan and Puck turned to him. "We'll help you purpose to Rachel, but we need to be absolutely positive that you want to."

"Of course I want to!" Finn said 'I mean every time I look at her I want to tell people 'hey, see that girl, yeah she's my wife' but HEY can't do that yet." Finn said, just as the bartender gave him the two drinks he ordered, and some guy with dark hair had walked up to the booth and started flirting with Rachel. Finn quickly walked over and handed Rachel her drink. "Here ya go baby," He said before blatantly sitting next to Rachel, and kissed her square on the lips, in front of the dude trying to get her number….or so Finn thought. Finn never got a good look at the guys face, so when the guy walked away, everyone that was at the table burst out laughing, Finn looked confused.

"What just happened?" He asked. Blaine, who was the first to calm down, spoke.

"Finn, that wasn't a guy trying to hit on Rachel," He said "That was the 76 year old Wicked pit musician who was congratulating her on a job well done." Everyone laughed again as Finn blushed. Rachel leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"That's okay," She said. "you're cute when you're jealous."

_**(A/N: This one is kinda short 'cuz its Christmas Eve, and I only wanted to get the next one up so I could wish you guys a merry Christmas! Soo Please Review! The next chapter is really going to be through Rachel's eyes) **_

_**Oh yeah guys...i was thinking of changing my penname...sooo in your review...tell me if i should**_

_**keep it**_

_**or change it to...(drumroll)...!**_

_**let me know! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 Something He Never Knew

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you all had a great Christmas! I got a new laptop! So I may be updating more because of it! And I said that this chapter would be more in Rachel's POV…but it's not, sorry! That's next Chapter!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing….except for Reagan and the plot line**_

_**BTW guys…..look out for this collab story me and Rosaline O. Porsche are doing….it's called **_**When You Need Me**_**…and I will say…..it's pretty fantastic! So check that out!**_

Around 8 o'clock, about two weeks after they found out that Quinn and Puck were engaged, Rachel walked into her apartment building after an interview, waved to the doorman, and pushed the up elevator button all before she felt a presence behind her. She had a sharp intake of breath when the stranger touched her on the waist and bent their head down to whisper in her ear. "Before you do anything," Rachel stage whispered, not wanting Paul to hear, "you should know, I have pepper spray in my purse and a very overprotective jealous boyfriend waiting for me upstairs." Suddenly, she felt the person back up.

"I am _not _jealous!" The stranger interjected, in a very familiar voice. Rachel smiled and turned around.

"Hi Finn," She said kissing her boyfriend's cheek. Finn smiled, but when they got onto the elevator, he brought up the conversation again.

"Am I really that jealous?" He asked as the elevator doors closed, and since the elevator doors closed right when the other elevator across the hall opened, he didn't see Reagan walk out, and ask Paul to hail her a taxi.

* * *

Reagan got out of the taxi at West 49th Street, in front of the Playwright Tavern. As the cab sped away, literally seconds after she shut the door, she crossed her arms over her chest, and shivered as she walked into the warmly lit building. If you asked, she would reluctantly admit that she was dressing for looks, not warmth. She was in dark skinny jeans, a black and white plaid button up t shirt under a cropped black leather jacket, her hair was down, and its natural way, not bone straight, but wavy.

She had her charm bracelet from when she was younger dangling from her right wrist (but a few more charms added since sophomore year) along with five thin black leather button on bracelets on her left. She was wearing the necklace that Puck got her as a 'congrats on making the Addams Family' present. The chain was 30" when the clip was on the last circle, and there was a diamond 'R' dangling from the silver chain, and Reagan had it so the necklace was as long as it could go.

She was dressed like this as a sort of 'in your face' gesture to the person she was having drinks with, because the last time she saw Jesse St. James, she wasn't in good shape. As Reagan sat at the bar and ordered a sour apple martini, she remembered how she ended up with the plans.

* * *

_She was at the Theater after rehearsing _Crazier Than You_ with Jesse, and the director had said they could leave, so she was picking up her stuff when Jesse came up to her. "Hey," He said. Reagan looked up. _

"_Hey, nice job today," She said, being polite. Jesse nodded. _

"_Thanks, anyway I came over here to ask you if you wanted to go get a drink tonight, you know, catch up, because it's kind of been awhile, and you couldn't a few weeks ago." Reagan thought about it, her plans were going to be to just stay in her pajamas all night and watch _Jersey Shore, _and make fun of the people with Kurt and Blaine on the phone __**(Sorry if anyone like is absolutely in love with Jersey Shore)**__, but she thought about it and then nodded._

"_Sure why not?" She said. Jesse smiled_

"_Great! Well how about you meet me at _Playwright Tavern _at around 8?"_

"_Okay, sounds good, see you there." She said, and then she walked out of the theater. _

* * *

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Jesse come up and sit on the barstool next to her. He had to clear his throat to get her attention; she turned a little bit, and then jumped.

"Oh, hey, sorry, kind of zoned out there." She said. Jesse smirked

"It's no problem, so I see that your wardrobe hasn't really changed since high school," he said ordering a beer from the bar tender. Reagan smiled.

"Yeah you either," Jesse was in light jeans, and a black unbuttoned button up that was above a gray t shirt. Jesse laughed with Reagan.

"So anyway, how have you been?" Reagan smirked again and started talking about what she's been up to since high school

Three hours later, Jesse offered to walk her home, no not because they were drunk, but at 11 at night, cabs were full of night club goers, so they wouldn't be able to get a cab anywhere, also because the shows just ended, so people were leaving. (There wasn't a show for the Addams Family because there were lights and prop issues that had to be dealt with) So Reagan nodded and they walked down Time Square towards her apartment building, which was on the other side of Time Square, and they talked about everything, New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline, how Rachel and Finn were doing, why Jesse's relationship with Ellie _**(Finally Believing Chapter 20…she was the co captain of Vocal Adrenaline) **_didn't work out, and so many other stuff, but something Reagan did notice that they didn't talk about, was what happened at Nationals of Reagan's sophomore year.

When they got to Reagan's apartment building, Jesse opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly, there was that loud screeching sound that accompanies a car slipping on ice and the person stepping on the brakes, also there were car horns screaming, and pedestrians, who had just missed being hit, yelling at the car driver for speeding. Jesse quickly eyed the scene, and when he was sure that no one was hurt, and he didn't need to call 911 or run over to help, he turned back to Reagan. Her face had gone pale, and she was staring at the spot where the car had slipped, not moving. "Reagan, hey Reagan are you alright?" When he spoke it was as if she was snapped out of a trance.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Anyway, today was fun Jesse; I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow afternoon." She said, and before he could reply, she hurried into the building, leaving Jesse standing there looking confused.

* * *

When the elevator reached Reagan's floor, she got out, but instead of going to her apartment, she ran to Finn and Rachel's. She gave the door four sharp knocks, then counted to two, then gave five. It was her special knock that let Finn and Rachel know that she was coming in (she had a copy of the key to their apartment, and they had a key to hers, it was a rule that their parents, the Hudson-Hummel's and the Berry's came up with, because they were uneasy about their kids living in Time Square). She turned the key in the lock, and opened the door. Rachel was sitting on the couch watching that Lifetime movie about the pregnancy pact, and Finn was looking out the window. When she shut the door behind her, Rachel waved, and Finn turned around. Reagan let out a deep breath, which she had been holding since she had put the key in the lock. "Finn, okay good, you're here." Finn knew what she meant (he had heard the almost accident and went to the window to investigate) and he nodded. He then walked over to his sister, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine Ray, and you're fine too. No one got hurt, so don't worry." Reagan nodded, and Finn hugged her, and when he was, he could feel his sister trembling. "But what I should be worried about is what disease you have, that led you to agree to get drinks with Jesse St. James." Reagan laughed, Finn didn't mean that (even thought in high school he probably would have), and Reagan plopped down onto the couch next to Rachel and retold the story of her night.

The next day, Jesse was standing in the rehearsal room with Wesley, who was going over lines with him, when he asked the question he had wanted to understand since he got home last night, Jesse had already told Wesley about getting drinks with Reagan, but he didn't explain about the car thing. So he quickly explained. "But what I don't get is why it made her like upset or nervous or whatever." He said. Wesley stayed silent for a second, looking at the script in his lap, as if that would give him guidance, then he looked up to speak, but before he could Reagan and the music director walked into the room, and Wesley dropped the subject. But an hour later during a break, Jesse got a text message from Wesley.

_She was in a car accident. Junior year of college. Pretty bad. Can't give details._

Jesse gaped at the screen, but before he could answer, the break ended and he had to put the phone away. But when he stood next to Reagan again, he finally noticed the thing that he hadn't for the past few weeks.

She had a four inch scar above her left eyebrow.

_**(Please review you guys! They really make my day! Anyway, so remember the collab story me and Rosaline O. Porsche are doing….also, if your fans of Harry Potter, check out the fic I just started for that...it's called **_**Something To Believe In**_**…anyway please tell me what you thought!)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Can't Wait Any Longer

(Thanks for the reviews guys! Okay…something you need to know…I was watching

**Four Weddings **_**with my friend, and I just wanted to write about the Finchel wedding really badly, so I have that written in a notebook, so I'm just going to put this chapter, then the next one is the proposal…because I know you're all waiting for that!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing…c'ept Reagan…but after 25 chapters of FB you should know that (:D)**_

"I just don't get why we have to go tonight." Finn complained, as he stood in front of his closet in just a pair of dark jeans, he was looking for a button up shirt to wear because he and Rachel were going out to dinner with Reagan, who had invited Jesse along, and that aggravated Finn.

"Because," Rachel called from the bathroom in their room, "Reagan invited us to dinner, and she invited Jesse too." She stuck her head out of the bathroom; her hair was half up and clipped to the top of her head so she could style it in sections. "Honestly I don't know why you're so upset about this." She said before returning to getting ready. Finn sighed, and followed her into the bathroom. She was wearing a denim blue cotton dress, with a white cropped sweater over it. She was straightening her hair, and then she curled it at the bottom. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

"I don't like Jesse," He muttered against her hair. Rachel rolled her eyes, put her hair curler down and turned around.

"No," She said running her hand up his arm. "You _didn't _like Jesse, it's been eight years Finn, _eight_." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And besides, Reagan said he's changed, they're friends now." Finn's eyes widened.

"_WHAT?" _He demanded.

"She's been going out for lunch with him after their rehearsals, and sometimes he met her for dinner after the show. Seriously, they're friends Finn, and she said that he wants to see us. So go put a shirt on and get ready!" She said hitting him on the chest. Finn smiled cheekily.

"Why?" He asked, before kissing her. She smiled against his lips.

"Oh my god, gag me." A voice said. They broke apart and Finn threw a towel at Reagan.

"Dude, don't walk into our bathroom and expect us not to be making out." He said. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"I'm just wondering why you guys didn't come over yet, and I see it's because you guys are distracted, so Rachel, I'm going to let you finish getting ready, and Finn, let's go find you a shirt." She said dragging her brother out of the bathroom and leading him into the walk in closet. She started going through his collection of button downs. "Did you get it yet?" She asked, pulling a navy blue one off the hanger.

"Yup," He said. Reagan smiled.

"Can I see it?" Finn nodded, and stepped around his sister to the back of the closet, where he had a small shoebox hidden in the back of the top shelf. He grabbed it, and dragged it down. He opened it and Reagan peeked inside. There were mementos of everything Finn and Rachel. Reagan looked up at her brother confused.

"I saved a small thing from all of our dates, and I was going to do what dad did for mom when they got married, like made a scrapbook. And I just wanted to make one for Rachel, because I know she would love it." Reagan smiled.

"You're such a sap it's adorable. Now let me see the ring." He laughed and pulled a black velvet box out, and held it in his palm.

"This is her dream ring, she told me, well once in passing, but she said she always wanted this type." He said, and flicking it open with his thumb. Reagan gasped. It was a silver band, with a few tiny white diamonds embedded into the band, and in the middle was a square cut pink diamond. Reagan just stared at her brother. "Well?" He asked.

"Holy. Shit." She said. "Finn, that's amazing." She continued, Finn smiled and shut the box and returned it to the shoe box. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon, maybe next week," He said, "Actually, who the hell am I kidding, I'm going to tomorrow, neither one of us has work, but I have a plan, can you call like everyone to get together to throw a party?" Reagan nodded, and threw a forest green button up at Finn.

"Wear this." She said. Finn nodded, and then noticed her outfit. She was wearing a white flowery spaghetti strapped shirt under a gray cardigan with a brown braided belt on top of a white 'crochet tiered skirt' _**(A/N: I've been online shopping can you tell? Haha)**_. She had gray ankle boots on her feet too.

"Nice outfit." He commented. She nodded and grabbed her phone, which was vibrating.

"Hello?" She asked. Rachel emerged from the bathroom at that time and looked at Finn questioningly. Finn shrugged. Reagan smiled. "Hey Jesse, yeah we're on our way, yeah, yeah, okay, bye." She ended the call and turned around. "You ready?" She asked, tossing her phone back into her purse, while checking her hair in the mirror. Rachel nodded, and Finn tried one more time to get out of going.

"Seriously, I don't really think I should-"

"_You're going."_ The mixed voices of Rachel and Reagan said.

* * *

The three of them got out of their taxi in front of The Film Center Café, on 9th Avenue. They reached the door and went into the restaurant. "May I help you?" the hostess asked looking up when the door opened. Reagan stepped forward.

"Hi, our friend was here early, he said the reservation is under St. James?" The hostess looked down the list and pointed at a name.

"Yes, he arrived a few minutes ago, your table isn't ready yet, but he's waiting at the bar, we'll find you when it's ready." She said, before picking up the phone. Finn led the way to the bar, saying something about needing a beer, stat. When they got to the bar, they saw Jesse. Jesse turned when he heard Finn's request of getting a beer right away, he turned around. He smiled and walked over to greet the three of them.

"Hey Jesse," Reagan said, standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hey," He said kissing her cheek. When they stepped away from each other, and Jesse went to hug Rachel, Finn noticed the blush in his sister's cheeks and he didn't really like what he thought it meant.

After they were seated, Jesse and Rachel started talking about Jesse's four years in LA, and Finn texted Reagan one handed under the table, because one of his arms was draped around Rachel. After he hit send, he kicked Reagan under the table, she jumped slightly, and Jesse, who was sitting next to her, turned to her. "You okay?" He asked, smirking a little. Reagan smiled and nodded. But she pulled her cell phone out of her bag and checked the text.

_What's between you and St. James?_

Reagan turned bright red, and typed something back, and then Finn' phone vibrated.

_Nothing._

He quickly typed back.

_Liar. I know the look you get when you like guys; I've known you all your life…_

Reagan didn't answer, just turned to Rachel. "Hey Rach, will you come to the bathroom with me?" She asked. Rachel nodded and turned to Finn.

"Be right back." She said before kissing him quickly. Finn nodded and watched his girlfriend and his sister walk into the women's bathroom, talking quietly to each other. Once the door shut behind them, he turned around and looked at Jesse from across the table. Jesse nodded at him, and Finn nodded back.

"Listen Finn," Jesse started. "I know that things are tense since high school,"

"Just a little," Finn muttered taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, just a little," Jesse said "But listen, it's been a long time, things changed, I completely understand how immature I was, and I know that you probably don't want to see me ever again, but things would be a lot less awkward if we could start all over again." Finn thought for a minute.

"You know, the past is the past. I'm not saying I'm going to completely forget what you did to my sister, and the girl that I'm totally in love with, but I'm saying if Reagan and Rachel can forgive you, then I guess I can too." He said, smiling and extending his arm out towards Jesse. Jesse grinned and shook his hand.

_**Meanwhile**_

Rachel and Reagan walked into the women's bathroom, and Rachel leaned against the wall next to the sinks. "What's up?" She asked. Reagan didn't answer for a second. She fixed her hair in the mirror above the sink, when she turned back to Rachel, and Rachel guessed. "It's because you're totally in love with Jesse isn't it?" She asked. Reagan looked incredulous.

"Are you serious? Can you like stop reading Finn's mind because that's exactly what he said. He said I looked like I was totally in love with him, but does it seriously look like it?" Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Oh damn it!" She said, leaning against the bathroom wall next to Rachel. "But he was so evil in high school!" She said

"Not evil, just mislead. And that was high school, you know, right now you sound exactly like Finn. Honestly, you can't just tell your heart not to like someone. Take when I liked Finn for an example, did he have a popular girlfriend? Yes, did he think I was crazy? Most definitely, are we totally in love now? Yes. So Reagan, don't worry. You may be surprised, he may feel the same." Reagan sighed

"Yeah, you're right." She said. Rachel smiled.

"I almost always am, but I have a question for you."

"Shoot,"

"Is Finn being, well distant? Because he goes out all the time and doesn't tell me where he's going, and I don't know, he's just being distant towards me and I don't know why." She said. Reagan sighed.

"Dude, don't worry about it, he's not like going to break up with you or anything." She said.

"Then what's going on?" Rachel said, sounding very upset.

"Rach, if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell Finn I told you." Rachel nodded, now she was excited.

"He already bought you you're anniversary present, he didn't want to tell you because he sucks at lying." Rachel grinned.

"But he has three months," Rachel said.

"Yeah but he just doesn't want to forget," She said, looking away. Finn was bad at lying, but Reagan was worse.

"Ooohh yay! Do you know what it is?" Rachel said bouncing in place.

_Yes, _Reagan screamed in her mind _it's a beautiful pink diamond engagement ring. _"Nope, he wouldn't tell me, sorry." She said. Rachel walked over to the door.

"C'mon, let's go, one of them is probably dead by now." She said. Reagan laughed and they walked back to the table. Where they stopped dead in their tracks, they boys were shaking hands.

"Whoa," Reagan said loud enough to make the boys turn around. "They're shaking hands, Rachel did we just enter the Apocalypse?" She asked to Rachel who was doubled over in laughter. Jesse and Finn laughed, and Jesse stood up to let Reagan get back to her seat, and when he sat back down he nonchalantly put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The next day, all the theaters were closed (MLK day) and when Rachel got home she found a note on the closet door.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Change of plans, no dinner here tonight, meet me at your theater in like a half hour, and pick an outfit (even though you look gorgeous in anything)_

_XOXOXO,_

_Finn_

Rachel smiled, so he wasn't being distant after all, and she opened her closet to pick an outfit

Twenty five minutes later, Rachel went to the backdoor of the theater she knew so well, and was shocked to see the door open. She continued down the hall to the theater, and the lights were off, except for a spotlight on a chair. Rachel went to stand by the chair and called.

"Hello?" She called.

"You look beautiful Rachel," a voice said behind her. Rachel turned around and the lights suddenly went on. The scene in front of her made her gasp

"Oh my god Finn," she gasped, still looking around the room, "What's going on?"

_**CLIFFIE! Haha please review! The more reviews I get, the faster the proposal chapter will be up!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Proposals and Answers

_**(A/N: thanks for the reviews you guys! Hahaha guys this is the moment you've all been waiting for!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Nothing (PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END TOO PLEASE! MAINLY THE SECOND PART!)**_

"_You look beautiful Rachel," a voice said behind her. Rachel turned around and the lights suddenly went on. The scene in front of her made her gasp_

"_Oh my god Finn," she gasped, still looking around the room, "What's going on?"_

Finn had walked to the end of the stage that Rachel was on and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Remember how our first kiss was on a stage?" He asked. Rachel nodded, and Finn smiled, and he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Finn-" Rachel started, but Finn put a finger on her lips, and she shut up, seeing how he wasn't finished.

"Remember how I told you I loved you backstage of our first Regionals?" He asked, Rachel nodded again, wondering where this was going. "And how we went to see Wicked here with New Directions and sat right there?" He pointed, and somehow, the house lights went up and she saw something there.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up at Finn. He shrugged, and Rachel ran off the stage and went down the aisle to find out what it was. Finn smiled and motioned to the wings, where Reagan was standing ready to close the curtain to prep the party that they were having on the stage. Finn quickly went off the stage and went to follow Rachel. She was standing next to the chair, which had a huge wrapped box labeled _To Rachel From Finn_. Rachel grinned up at her boyfriend, and picked up the box. As Rachel started turning the box around and around in her hands, looking for a seam in the wrapping paper so she could tear it carefully, Finn continued.

"Baby, we've been together for like twelve years, I'm probably exaggerating, but whatever. Anyway, I wanted to tell you I love you, but I wanted to do it in a really nice way. Rach, baby, can you just turn around and forget about the present?" He asked, because Rachel wasn't looking at him, just trying to open the damn present.

"What Finn! I'm listening, don't worry, now how do you open this damn box?"

"There's nothing in it, it's a decoy." Rachel gaped at him, and her eyes were filled with anger. She just shook her head and stomped past him towards the stage to go back to her dressing room. "Babe, babe where are you going?" He asked, seeing how bad his plan was going, and decided to get straight to the point.

"I'm going home Finn, because your little 'decoy' completely destroyed the romantic vibe, and just so you know-" She said turning around, and gasped. Finn was on one knee, trying to hold back a smile. Rachel's eyes were filling with tears.

"Listen Gorgeous, I love you, and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I put the decoy there to get your attention while I did this,"

"Did what?" She asked her voice choking behind the tears.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the black velvet case that had her ring in it. Rachel burst into tears, but nodded all the same. Finn smiled and put the ring on her finger, before standing up and pulling her against his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," she said hiccupping, staring at her ring. Finn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Turn around by the way." He said. Rachel did turn around, and laughed. All of her friends, along with her director were standing under a sign that said _Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!_ She hugged Finn tightly and they walked up to the celebration. All the girls squealed at the ring, and all the guys (including Jesse, who had hung out with the boys the day previous, and they decided to forgive him) clapped Finn on the back.

The party continued until around midnight, which is when everyone decided to go home, considering that Rachel was falling asleep on Finn's lap. As everyone was walking out (Finn and Rachel had to be last, because they had to lock up.) Reagan turned around and called over to the couple.

"Rachel, tomorrow, we're all having coffee and planning this damn wedding!" She said, as Jesse (who was walking her home) held the door open for her. He waved to the couple too, and led her out the door. Finn looked down at Rachel and kissed the top of her head.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. When they both stood up, she hugged him.

"I love you," She said for the hundredth time that night. Finn smiled.

"I love you too baby," He said, while he led her out of the room.

* * *

Four days later, all the guys were having drinks together, the girls were going to be meeting them after they went with Quinn and Rachel to the bridal gown store to look at dresses. After their first beer, the guys started hassling Jesse. "What's between you and Reagan?" Artie asked. Jesse turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, more to his drink then to the guys. They all laughed.

"C'mon Jesse, just tell us," Finn said. Jesse rolled his eyes,

"Fine, I like her, a lot, but she probably doesn't feel the same, ok? Move on." He said. Everyone looked at him.

"What makes you think that?" Puck asked. He grew up with the girl, he saw the same thing Finn did.

"I don't know, she doesn't like, tell me things," He said, "and we always talk these days, she just doesn't tell me this one thing, and I think that she doesn't want me to know, but I think that if she likes me like that, she would tell me, I kinda sound paranoid but that's how I feel." The guys shrugged.

"What didn't she tell you about?" Sam asked. Jesse looked at the blond sitting across from him.

"The car accident." He said. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Well, you can ask her yourself," Mike said, pointing to the door, where Quinn, Rachel, Reagan, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt came through the door and waved at the guys from where they were by the door.

"You know what, I might." He said, before the girls came over to the table they were at and greeted them all.

An hour later, the guys were sitting up at the bar, watching the football game, and some of the girls were with them. Jesse was sitting next to Reagan, when he turned to her and whispered something into her ear. Reagan nodded and they both walked over to the table again. "What's up?" She asked. Jesse looked at her.

"I wanted to ask you something." He asked. Reagan nodded and Jesse took a deep breath.

"What happened in junior year of college?" He asked. Reagan looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking kind of nervous.

"Reagan, I'm talking about the car accident," He said, he expected her to shake it off and just say something that just happened. What he didn't expect was for her eyes to well up, her to shove her drink into the middle of the table, and run out of the bar. "Shit," Jesse said running after her, once he was standing outside, he called after her. "Reagan! Reagan come back!" When she didn't respond, he went back to the bar, where all the guys were standing. "She left." He said. Puck nodded.

"Check the theater, that's usually where she goes when she's upset or something." He said, Finn nodded as if to say that was the correct place to look.

"Thanks guys," Jesse said walking out of the bar again.

"GOOD LUCK MAN!" Sam yelled to Jesse's back.

* * *

She was on the stage, he found her sitting on the swing on the set for _Happy/Sad _and _Crazier Than You_. The stage hands taught her how to use the control panel so she could come here and choose whatever set she wanted. She usually always chose the swing. He was leaning against the wall of the wings "Hey," he said quietly, she looked up, her faced looked resigned

"You found me," she said simply. He stepped forward and started walking towards her.

"Not found, kind of followed," He said smirking sheepishly. Reagan laughed a little, but didn't look up from her Ugg clad shoes. "Reagan," He started.

"Jesse, I don't want to talk about it, please."

"But if you talk about it, I can promise you everything will be okay." He said, kneeling so they were at the same eye level. He picked up her hands and ran his thumbs over her knuckles.

"But you see," She said looking up at him. "That's where you're wrong, you can't promise anything, you can't have me tell you and then boom, everything's going to be sunshine and roses. Life doesn't work like that Jesse!"

"You're right," He said. "But if you help me by telling me, I can help you." He said. Reagan looked at him and sighed.

"It was winter break, me, Finn, Puck and Quinn were going over to the Berry house for a holiday party. Puck and Quinn took a different car because they had to go visit Quinn's parents that night too, so they were following us, me and Finn made it through a light before it turned red, so we made it through, but Quinn and Puck had to wait, I guess they were the lucky ones.

"We were driving through an intersection, when a guy came speeding through behind us. Finn had stopped at the stop sign, but the guy behind us was drunk and fell asleep, so he couldn't." Jesse could feel Reagan's hand start shaking, but she kept talking. "He ended up rear ending us into a tree, and my head ended up ricocheting onto the dash board because the damn seatbelt didn't tighten. I got little pieces of glass from the windshield on my face and arms, but they didn't leave marks because they weren't in deep, but one piece ended up getting in deep and giving me this scar," She said pointing to the scar above her eyebrow. "Finn had to get surgery on his arm because it broke in two places, but I was unconscious for three days." She said, the tears in her eyes falling freely. Jesse had lifted his hands up and swiped the tears away and kissed the scar above her eyebrow gently.

Reagan wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he rubbed small circles onto her back. "Do you know what happened to the other driver?" He asked. Reagan let go and he looked at her.

"He was fine, I don't know about the sentence he got but it was his first DUI."

"Do you know who it was?" He asked. Reagan nodded and bit her lip.

"You remember Chase right?"

_**(I love cliffffiiieeess! Heheehe (: anyways so yeah in Finally Believing Reagan was kind of a secondary character, but in this she's one of the main. It's still going to be mainly Finn/Rachel, but Reagan isn't as much as a background character.**_

_**Also: I need help finding a wedding dress for this story. I put four dresses up on my profile, also there, is a poll…so please at the dresses and pick the one you want to see Rachel wear….THE POLL WILL CLOSE WHEN I PUT CHAPTER 12 UP! YOU GUYS PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL! (AND REVIEW!)**_


	7. Chapter 7 Just Wing It

_**(THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry if this is so late but I've had to make up a whole bunch of work because I have 2000000 inches of snow in front of my house, so I couldn't really update because of my homework, but now I don't have as much homework, and I have no school tomorrow so I can update more! BTW: 5 CHAPTERS LEFT TO VOTE IN THE POLL…I'm probably making the second place dress Quinn's!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing….except….well you get the idea**_

"How about canary yellow," Quinn asked three days later, she, along with Rachel (who was still obsessing over her ring), Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were sitting at Reagan's dining room table, while Reagan was making pre dinner coffee for everyone, and Rachel and Quinn were looking through wedding catalogs and looking at fabric swabs and color palates with their five closest friends (Santana and Brittany were still on tour). "For me, I mean," Reagan thought carrying the tray of coffee's on it. Reagan thought, and then shook her head along with everyone else.

"I can't picture you doing a canary yellow wedding; I'm thinking you'd like more of a teal, like that." She said, extending the word _like_ until she could find the right color on the palate. Quinn looked at it, and smiled.

"I like that one a lot better!" She said, and then smiled and showed the color to Mercedes and Kurt, who were helping to design the wedding, when Rachel and Quinn both got engaged they decided that they wanted to also be part time wedding planners, so the first weddings they were going to plan were Quinn's and then Rachel's. So as Mercedes and Kurt started discussing the table cloths or napkins, Reagan wasn't paying attention, because her phone had suddenly just rang. She looked at the caller id and blushed. But she picked it up quickly and turned away from her friends and twirled a piece of her hair around her index finger.

"Hey J," She said. Everyone looked up, and booked it towards her. She quickly leaned against the wall, and waved them off. She hated when people eavesdropped, ever since she told them she told him about the accident and ever since (she also admitted her feelings for him) they have jumped at the occasion to eavesdrop on a conversation between them. "Yeah, you guys are? Okay, yeah come on up. Well tell that stupid idiot it's probably in his jacket pocket, yup, okay see you soon bye." She said hanging up.

"What stupid idiot?" Rachel asked, already knowing the answer

"Finn, he said he couldn't find the key to my apartment. Dumbass didn't bother checking his pocket." She said laughing along with everyone else. "Seriously Rachel, put in your vows, _Finn I will help you gain brain cells until death do us part._" Everyone was laughing hysterically, especially Rachel. But then the lock in the door clicked out, and Finn opened the door. When Reagan saw her brother, she just burst out laughing again. Finn glared at her, and Reagan flashed him her charm smile _**(I like the show Bones…Booth charm smile!) **_

"That smile doesn't work on me anymore loser!" He said, chasing his sister into her living room and tackling her. There was a humongous thud and everyone at the kitchen table ran over to the living room. Finn was on the ground groaning. Regan looked up at her friends smiling sheepishly.

"He tackled me, so I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine." She said, and at that moment, when everyone was laughing hysterically they all remembered how it was in high school, with Reagan and Finn pulling pranks on each other constantly. And then, they started the 'remember when' conversation. They actually ended up sitting in a circle and taking turns, and Jesse even had a few things to add. But then Finn ended the fun around a half hour later when he turned to Jesse.

"Hey, man, remember when we kicked your glee clubs ass at nationals?" Jesse nodded and laughed, but the laughter died when he saw Reagan, she shifted in her spot on the ground, and then muttered something about needing to get something, and she stood up and bolted into the kitchen. Jesse looked confused, and Finn frowned, looking a little guilty. "I keep forgetting she doesn't like talking about that." Finn said shrugging. "I just think that was a bad time for her, hey Jesse where are you going?"

Jesse has suddenly stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Reagan was standing there, bracing herself with her hands gripping the edge of the sink so tightly her knuckles were white. He could tell exactly what she was thinking about. He stepped forward and placed a hand on top of hers from behind. 'What are you thinking?" He whispered running his hand up and down her side.

"You know," She said. He nodded.

"Does it still upset you?" He asked, feeling incredibly guilty, he didn't know what he had done to her in her sophomore year of high school had carried onto the past eight years. She shook her head.

"It usually doesn't, but I'm not sure, since I told you the story about the car accident, I've been thinking a lot about my relationship with Chase, and remembering the whole fiasco at nationals that year just made me feel all the feelings again, and those weren't the best feelings." Jesse nodded, but turned her around, so her back was leaning against the counter, and she was looking at him.

"Have I ever said how sorry I was about all that?" He asked quietly. She nodded, and gave him a half smile.

"A couple hundred times," She said.

"Well I'm going to say it again, Reagan, I'm so sorry for hurting you, and I never wanted to." Reagan snorted, but Jesse cupped her face with one hand.

"I'm serious," He whispered, he whispered it because their faces were inches away from each other. Reagan nodded and her eyes fluttered shut, and Jesse was going to close the distance between them, when Kurt came in.

"Guys, stop the love fest, we're all starving and we can't leave without you!" Kurt, always the un embarrassed one of the group said, leaning against the door to the kitchen, and noticing Jesse and Reagan's close proximity. Jesse quickly backed away, and Reagan blushed.

"C'mon," Jesse said, "we can't leave them waiting." Reagan laughed and followed him out of her kitchen.

* * *

That night Finn was lying on his and Rachel's bed next to Rachel as she babbled on and on about things that he didn't know anything about for the wedding. "I mean, of course we have to plan the menu _perfectly _months in advance, I mean, some vegetarian things mixed with your favorite food as well. And then oh don't get me started on the venue, I mean it has to be _perfect._"

"Baby," Finn said, cutting her off "can't we just wing it? I mean do we have to go through all this planning? Ow Rach! Babe that hurt!" Rachel had smacked his chest with the hand that had the ring on it.

"Finn we cannot just _wing it!_ This is probably the most important day of both of our lives! We _have _to plan this so it's perfect!" She said. Finn sighed, and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Beautiful, the whole day is going to be perfect because I'm going to be marrying you." He said kissing her as she blushed. "But if you want, I called some people at some halls that are going to be giving us tours of the venues tomorrow." Rachel beamed and kissed him again.

"Really Finn! That's amazing thank you!" She said before resting her head on his chest. "I love you so much." She said playing with the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, I love you too gorgeous." He said kissing her head, before going to sleep.

* * *

The next night, Reagan walked into her dressing room after the show to see a bouquet of six white roses on her dressing room table. Reagan smiled slightly and picked her phone up, and sent a mass text out to all her friends.

_He struck again! Sending pics as we speak._

Some secret admirer has been sending Reagan flowers for the past week, but only in singles, so she looked next to the bouquet and lying next to it, was a note.

_I know you've been wondering who this is, if you want to know, meet me in Strawberry Fields tomorrow night at nine o'clock sharp. _

_Xo_

Reagan smiled to herself and put the note in her pocket.

_**(REVIEW! I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THE FIRST FOUR PEOPLE TO GUESS WHO THE SECRET ADMIRIER IS! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL!)**_

_**ALSO!**_

_**look out for this collab story me and Rosaline O. Porsche are doing….it's called **_**When You Need Me**_**…and I will say…..it's pretty fantastic! So check that out!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Should've Just Asked

_**(A/N: Well….you guys guessed it…this chapter is dedicated to:**_

_**Clovers13**_

_**Mandy-twinkletoes**_

_**NinjaWizardGleek15**_

_**Also to everyone else that guessed, but I did say first 4...)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing**_

Reagan had shown the picture of the bouquet of flowers to everyone, when they were at the bar the next day at 8:30, all the girls aww'ed and demanded to see the note after the phone was passed around. After everyone read the note Kurt asked the question that everyone was thinking. "Are you going?" Reagan blushed.

"Of course she is!" Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina said at the same time that Finn, Jesse, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Sam said "Of course she's not!" Reagan looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. It was Puck that answered.

"Dude, this guy, who you _don't even know_, is sending you flowers and making you go to Central Park at a time where it's so dark, and most people aren't out? Regs are you psycho?" Reagan looked at him.

"I mean he didn't just send me flowers, he sent me _white roses_ only a few people know that those are my favorites. I've only ever told friends. So I might know them, and it might just be Wes, you know. We always used to joke like that. So yeah, I'm going." She said, and then she looked at her watch. "Its 8:45, I'm going, I'll see you guys later." She said, she stood up and was at the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned it was Jesse. She opened her mouth to speak

"Don't say it," He said, smiling a little. "I know that I can't stop you from going, even though I know that it's a bad idea. But just promise me something."

"Yeah," Reagan said, realization dawning on her.

"Keep your phone on, okay?" He asked. Reagan nodded, and Jesse stepped back, letting her go, against his will.

* * *

Reagan walked into Central Park at exactly nine. She was a little confused, she was really thinking (and hoping) that it was Jesse sending the flowers, but based off the way he reacted back in the bar, she guessed that he had no clue, but she decided to go anyway. She was closest to the entrance to Strawberry Fields, so she walked over to the mosaic on the ground that said _imagine. _She looked down at the word at her feet and laughed remembering her first year of glee club, and their "scrimmage" with the deaf glee club. She hummed a little bit and then sang quietly to herself. "Imagine all the people, living life in peace,"

"I forgot how you sounded when you sang, so that's probably one of the reasons that I fell back in love with you when I heard you in _Addams Family._" A voice said from behind her. A voice that she hadn't heard since their senior year of high school. She turned.

"Chase?" She asked, staring in awe at the guy in front of her. He smiled and stepped forward.

"How you been Ray?" He asked, reaching out to brush the hair out of her face. She stepped back. He looked at her questioningly.

"You-but-no." She said, having a problem with forming sentences.

"Of course it's me, I came to New York for a few months and I've been thinking of you a lot."

"Why?" She finally asked. Chase looked confused.

"I missed you," he said, but then she cut him off.

"You can't be here, no,"

"Why?' Chase asked.

"Because, you can't, I've been happy,"

"I know Reagan," he said grabbing her shoulders "but don't you think you've been single for too long? Wouldn't being with me make you happier?"

"No," She said. "No, it wouldn't at all, seriously Chase, you're an adult I thought you would understand that by now." Chase looked incredulous.

"Okay Reagan, I know that cheating on you in your sophomore year sucks, but that was years ago, honestly you're not over it?" Reagan shook her head incredulously.

"It's not that Chase,"

"Then what is it? Because I haven't seen you in _years_." Chase said, his hands not leaving her shoulders.

"You hit me with a _car_ Chase, a _car_ I could've died, because of _you_, and yes the cheating on me after we dated for a week in sophomore year really does something to a girl's ego." She was going to say more, but Chase had suddenly smashed his lips against hers. Reagan didn't know what to do. After a minute of struggling, she was finally able to get her hands against his chest, and shove him off of her. "What the fuck?"

"Now, after that, can you really tell me that you didn't feel anything?"

"YES I CAN!" She yelled. "BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" It had started to down pour during the conversation they had, so Reagan ran for one of the tunnels in the park that she could hide under. She could hear Chase calling after her, but she ignored it, and once she got far enough away from him, all she could hear was the steady sound of pounding rain.

When she got to the tunnel that she was headed for, she leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Then she thought of something. She pulled her phone from her jeans pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she found Jesse's number. He answered after the first ring. "Regs, what's wrong is everything okay?"

"Can you come and pick me up? I walked here," She asked, she didn't even recognize her own voice, it was eerily calm.

"Okay, Strawberry Fields entrance? I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thank you Jesse." She said her voice quiet now.

"No problem sweetheart, I'll see you in a few minutes." And then he hung up so he could drive. Sitting in the silence now, her mind wandered some memories that were so old that she surprised herself.

_I can have any girl I want…_

_You've always been a fucking freak_

_Lima Times: there was a car accident on the corner of Field Street and Freeman Lane. In the car were McKinley High alumni Finn and Reagan Hudson, while stopped at a stop sign, a car behind them hit the back of their car at 80 miles per hour in a 35 zone, sending the Hudson's into a tree. Finn was sent to the hospital with multiple fractures in his right arm and Reagan is in critical condition. The driver of the other car, Chase Shaw is facing a court order in a month for drunk driving and endangerment of other drivers…_

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she was crying, or that Jesse was calling. She hastily wiped her eyes and answered her phone. "Yeah?"

"I'm here, do you want me to meet you or…" The tone in his voice let Reagan know that he knew something was wrong.

"No, I'll come up there; I'll be there in a second, bye J."

"Bye Regs." Reagan put her phone in her pocket and walked out into the rainy park. The problem that she was going to have to live with is that she went out in only a thin hoodie over her t shirt. And even though it was February, it was a warm day, but the rain was cold, and it drenched her in minutes. By the time she got to where Jesse's car was, she knew that she probably looked like a drowned rat. Jesse took one look at her, and got out of the car. He quickly took off his leather jacket, and put it around her shoulders, keeping one arm around them as well as he led her to the car. When she was safely in the passenger's seat and he was in the driver's seat did he speak. "So I guess it didn't work out the way you wanted?" Reagan was looking out the window. She could feel Jesse's eyes on her as she stared out the window, and she shook her head. "Was he an ass?" He asked, being a little hopeful, if the guy was an ass, he could have Reagan all to himself. Reagan contemplated for a second, then responded.

"It was Chase." It was a good thing that Jesse didn't start the car. He stared at her.

"It was _who?_" He demanded. Regan looked at Jesse, her eyes glistening with tears again. She nodded.

"Yup, it was Chase. You guys were right, I shouldn't have gone." Reagan turned back around, and Jesse knew that she wasn't going to talk about it anymore, so he turned the car on, and drove.

"I'm going to take you to my apartment, okay?" He asked gently. Reagan nodded, his apartment was closer. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When he parked the car five minutes later, he walked over to her side of the car, and held her hand as they walked to the lobby.

Once they got to his apartment he pulled a black t shirt and gray sweatpants out of his clean clothing pile, and handed them to her. "You look freezing, go take a shower and put those on, I'm going to make coffee okay?" He asked. Reagan nodded and was going to walk down the hall, but he stopped her, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry that it didn't turn out the way you wanted Regs," He said. She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, she had towel dried her hair, and she smiled when he gave her the mug of coffee, and he sat next to her on the couch. They both had put their cups on the coffee table and that's when Jesse asked the question he had been meaning to ask. "Why did you want to go so badly? I mean, you could've met him somewhere else or something." He said. Reagan looked at him.

"I was kind of hoping it was you," She said, and then she covered her mouth with her hand, shocked that she would say that. Jesse grinned, and gently moved her hand. Reagan then noticed how close that Jesse had moved to her.

"If you wanted me to send you flowers," He said leaning so close to her that their foreheads were touching. "You should've just asked." And then he closed the distance in between them. The kiss was slow, and deliberate. Jesse put one hand on the back of her neck and the other at her waist, and Reagan put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. When oxygen became a necessity, they pulled away, but Jesse kept his forehead against hers.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to do that?" She asked smiling up at him

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" He asked. Reagan giggled and then started laughing. Pretty soon Jesse joined her, and they continued to laugh for a long time.

* * *

The next day, Reagan woke up, she was going to sit up and stretch, but she couldn't. She looked down and saw that Jesse was lying next to her and had an arm around her waist. She rolled over and noticed something, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Reagan could see his abs, something about him that she never noticed, but then she started to panic in her mind. She woke up in Jesse's bed, next to said man, who didn't have a shirt on. Jesse stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at her. "Morning beautiful." He muttered leaning over to kiss her. When he pulled back he noticed her face. "You okay?" She shook her head.

"Did we, did we, Jesse did we do it?" She asked. Jesse laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Jesse did we do it?" She asked, panicking a little bit more now. "Jesse we aren't even dating yet!" Jesse kissed her again, and that shut her up.

"No we didn't do _it_, we were watching TV and you fell asleep on me remember?" Reagan thought for a minute. Then the events of last night did come back to her. She nodded, so Jesse continued. "But as for the 'we're not even dating yet' thing, I don't know about you, but I would like too. So I'm going to act like a teenager, but will you be my girlfriend?" Reagan smiled, and then nodded.

Reagan and Jesse went to Finn and Rachel's apartment to meet everyone there, so the girls could look through more wedding magazines, and the guys could watch the game. When they walked into the apartment holding hands. The girls flipped and the guys cheered.

"About damn time!" Puck called laughing. Jesse and Reagan smiled and Jesse kissed her cheek. They looked at each other and agreed mentally. They didn't need to know about the Chase thing right now.

_**(REVIEW! YOU GUYS HAVE 4 CHAPTERS LEFT IN THE POLL! SO PLEASE VOTE! Also don't forget to check out that story me and Rosaline O. Porsche did together. It's called **_**when you need me**_** so please check that out! And don't forget to vote and REVIEW!)**_


	9. Chapter 9 Never Forget

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! So yeah this is kind of late, but IM SORRY!)**_

_**Disclaimer: you guys really should know by now**_

Rachel was helping Quinn into a wedding dress samples. As her maid of honor, Rachel was the only one allowed in the dressing room with Quinn, her mother used to be allowed in, but she started crying every time Quinn tried a dress on. So now it was just Rachel in there helping Quinn tie or zip the dresses and telling her if she should even bother showing the rest of her bridesmaids, Kurt, and her mother and Mrs. Puckerman, who were sitting outside the room. "Rachel I don't like this one either!" She whined as she looked through the mirrors, standing in between the three mirrors. The dress was beautiful, strapless, an off white cream color with a teal sash (color scheme that she finally chose: teal and white) and glittering beading going completely around the chest part, it ended right above the knee.

"Q, that's the seventh dress you've tried on today, what's wrong with it?" She shrugged.

"I don't know," She said, twirling a little bit. "It just isn't me; I'm more of the traditional girl you know?" Rachel nodded, and went to look through the rack of samples that the store clerk brought her. They continued their search, until they found one that they thought looked nice, but wanted the other's opinions. They all smiled when they saw it. It was a satin A line halter dress with beading all the way down the middle of the dress. There was a blue sash that was the same length of the train and that and the train had beading all over it _**(A/N: Dress #3 in the poll) **_It was a hit with everyone else, and Quinn smiled at her reflection, definitely loving how she looked in that dress.

"I definitely think that's a keeper Q," Reagan said as her phone was ringing. Quinn smiled, and then frowned.

"Tell Jesse that you've been inseparable for two days, and he can chill and let you go wedding dress shopping with your best friends." She said, still twirling in the mirror.

"It's not Jesse!" Reagan said indignantly. "It's your fiancé!" Quinn grinned as she answered the phone. "Hey Puck, yeah, yeah I'll ask her hang on." She turned to Quinn. "He wants to know how many times he can drop the f-bomb in the vows." Quinn stared at the phone in her best friends hand as Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel started laughing, and Mrs. Puckerman rolled her eyes at her son's behavior. Quinn shook her head and Reagan laughed a little. "Idiot, what did you think she would say? Yeah I think that counts for everything else."

"Tell him if there is _any_ profanity in his vows he's sleeping on the floor during the honeymoon." She said smiling a little. Reagan nodded.

"Yeah, yeah you heard her right man, well I don't care if you have to rewrite the whole thing, and tell Finn to stop laughing in the background, because if his vows suck, not only Rachel will kill him, _I_ will kill him, so will Kurt," she added the last part when Kurt elbowed her in the gut. She listened for a second. "Fine whatever, I'm hanging up now goodbye." She said, blushing. Everyone looked at her.

"They said I have to help them with their vows because I'm the poetic one. Anyway, Q, you getting that dress, it's beautiful." Quinn smiled.

"I don't really want to make up my mind right now, but I'm definitely keeping this as an option." Everyone agreed and they left once Quinn was out of the dress.

* * *

The next day at her apartment, Rachel was sitting with a pen and paper in front of her. Rachel and Quinn had an agreement that Rachel was going to go get her dresses after Quinn had picked out hers, because they were going to be each other's maids of honor they wanted to support each other, and their weddings were a month apart, so they had enough time. While Quinn was picking her dress, Rachel was choosing her other things, like venue, and then her vows, which she was doing right now. Or trying to at least.

She wanted to be as romantic as she could be without being sappy, and trying to put their eight year plus relationship into words that wouldn't make her sound like she was rambling, or she was conceited. The floor at her feet was covered in crumpled pieces of paper. She was really getting worried that she couldn't do this one task. She, being Rachel Berry, started over analyzing everything about their relationship, if the many times that they broke up in high school made a difference to their relationship now, and if she was too work oriented, and she just stopped thinking about anything all together.

She started panicking, and jumped when she heard a key in the lock. Finn walked through the door. "Hey babe, Stacie the stage hand just got married and said that this book helped her a lot with the process of plan- baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rachel raised a hand to her face and felt the tears on her cheeks; she didn't notice she was crying. She shrugged, tossing the pad of paper and pencil onto the table and covering her face with her hands. She whimpered, and Finn took her hands off of her face and put his arms around her. "Babe, babe, shh, it's okay."

"No-No it's not!" She cried into Finn's shirt. "I can't write damn vows, I've been trying but I just _can't_ I should be able to but I put the pen to paper and _nothing happens, _Finn. I can't find the right words and- and I don't know it's just harder than I expected!" She felt Finn kiss her head.

"Baby, listen, I don't expect your vows to be perfect. Nothing's perfect, hell, my vows are going to be _way _less than perfect, but I'm not going to call off the wedding if your vows suck, which they won't!" He backed up when Rachel stared at him. "But listen, our relationship isn't perfect, it has never been perfect, but that's what made it so great for us, it was always a surprise every day, Rach, what I'm trying to say is that your vows will be amazing whatever they say because _you _wrote them. I love you, and I'm marrying you to be with you, not based off what you wrote on paper." Rachel looked at her fiancé.

"I just, don't want them to be like too long or something or like too much about Broadway, or I don't know Finn."

"Babe, you can make your vows as Broadway centered as you want it to, because that's part of you and your personality. And I love that about you, never forget that okay?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I love you so much Finn."

"I love you too baby." He said before standing straight. "Chinese take-out tonight?" Rachel smiled and nodded. "I'll call the twenty four hour place tonight during intermission." Rachel smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Around two hours before he had to be at work, Finn was standing in front of the flower shop next to Reagan. His sister looked at him. "Listen Finn, the idea you explained to me was a really good one, but it won't work unless you go into the store." Finn smirked a little bit.

"But I was thinking but I don't really know that much about-" He started.

"But you see, that's why I'm here isn't it?" She said chuckling. Finn smiled and nodded, so Reagan opened the door for her brother and they were greeted with the smell of flowers, and the smiling woman standing behind the counter.

* * *

After the show that night, Rachel walked into her dressing room and gasped. There was a bouquet of flowers on her table. She picked them up and studied them. Five roses. One orange, one yellow, one pink, one red and one lavender. There were also small sprigs of Forget Me Not's. She bent her head to smell the flowers, when she felt something brush her foot. She looked down and went to pick up the card. She opened it.

_Rachel, you were stressed out earlier, so these flowers represent something you should know. _

_I love you (red), my best friend (orange) whose enthusiasm (orange) I admire (pink), and I fell in love with. I also fell in love with your enchanting (lavender) personality. So please don't forget that…_

_Love Always,_

_Finn. _

When Rachel went back to her apartment that night the first thing she did was jump into Finn's arms and kiss him senseless. "So you like the flowers?" He asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I love them." She said.

"Good," He said before kissing her one more time.

_**(A/N: Kind of a sucky chapter I know, but I feel terrible for making you all wait for this long for a new update…I promise that I'll try harder to update more often…but PLEASE REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET THE POLL!**_

_**Also please check out that remake of **_**Come What May**_** it's called **_**How To Tell You**_**…I would really appreciate it you guys!)**_


	10. Chapter 10 Birthdays and Venues

_**(A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!)**_

_**And guys…there are only two more updates until I close the poll…and the dresses are tied…so even if you voted…please vote again! Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm a high school (small town) girl, not Ryan Murphy…so sad**_

Quinn went to look at flower arraignments with her mom, giving her bridesmaids a break from dress shopping and let them do whatever. While everyone else had some sort of thing to do for work (Artie had a meeting, Mike was teaching understudies the group dances, Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Tina were shopping, Reagan wanted to go with them, but she got roped into helping the grooms with their vows, so she was at her apartment, waiting for the guys to arrive. "Regs, you're doing me the _biggest _favor," Puck said as he, Sam and Finn let themselves in using Finn's key. Finn agreed and Sam walked into the kitchen where she was and hugged her.

"Hey," She said. "How did it go last night?" What she meant was that she had set Sam up on a blind date with her friend Jennifer Damiano, who was Natalie in _Next To Normal _before it closed on January 16th. Sam smiled.

"Amazing! She is such a great girl! We're going out again next week, but I don't know when to introduce her to the group, because I actually think that this is going to be a serious one this time Regs." Reagan smiled.

"I hope it is!" She replied "You both have been single for too long. But bring her to the dinner on my birthday; you guys just have to sit through _Addams Family._" She said.

"Really? Reagan you're amazing! And what do you mean sit through? We all love you're show!" He said before walking into the living room where Finn and Puck had made themselves comfortable in front of an old SNL re run marathon on VH1. She sat down on the couch right when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it," Finn said getting up and going towards the door. He came back with Jesse behind him. Reagan smiled even more.

"Hey," She said as Jesse bent his head down and kissed her, then sat down on the couch next to her and slid an arm around her shoulders.

"What's up?" He asked. Reagan shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Damn vow writing day." She muttered. Everyone laughed. "Okay, Puck, your wedding is closer, so let's start with you. Do you have some sort of draft?" Puck nodded, he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket. Reagan read it out loud. "Q, you rock, okay that's it. I do." Everyone burst out laughing as Reagan rolled her eyes and ripped the paper in half. "Okay, so I guess you _don't_ have a draft."

* * *

The next morning, Finn, who was thrown out of bed by Rachel at the ungodly hour of eight AM, was looking around different venues for the wedding. Rachel didn't want it to be in a temple because she didn't want to seem like she was forcing her religion on Finn, and Finn wasn't really religious after the Grilled Cheese Jesus incident, so they were really looking at public buildings, and it wasn't going well at all.

All the civic centers that they looked at in the towns outside the city weren't really wedding material because most of them were parts of senior citizens homes. Rachel wasn't trying to avoid going home to Lima for the wedding, but it has always been part of her New York dream to get married in the city. Finn had stood by and let Rachel book the meetings for the venues, but he had a surprise up his sleeve.

He suggested that they take a walk through Central Park before they went home. Rachel was a little upset that they couldn't find a venue that day. They had found a really nice building too, but that was booked for the month of July, which is when they had chosen to be married. "Babe, we'll find a place don't worry," Finn said sitting on a bench and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rachel sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"But Finn, people book these places like a year before they get married! By the time we find a place we're going to have to push the wedding farther away and I don't want to do that!" Finn smiled, it was time to reveal his secret.

"Come with me." He said standing up and grabbing her hand. He led her through Central Park, past some of her favorite places. Finn stopped behind a building and pulled out his cellphone. Rachel looked at him suspiciously. Suddenly, Reagan appeared with a man that _definitely _wasn't Jesse.

"Reagan Bryce Hudson, who is this? After everything that happened sophomore year, you're cheating on Jesse?" Rachel whispered when Reagan went to greet her, and Finn shook hands with the man in the suit. Reagan looked confused for a second, and then rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, I'm not cheating on Jesse, meet Ben, Nathan Lane introduced me to him when I told the cast that you guys were engaged, and he's a _wedding coordinator_." She said. Rachel blushed, muttered an apology to Reagan and went to shake Ben's hand. "He wanted to show you guys the venue that he got married in." Rachel smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Great, so follow me." Ben said leading them down another short path, and then turning to face them at a closed gate. "This is the Shakespeare Gardens," He said opening the gate and leading them in, Rachel had been in the gardens before, but right now, when she was picturing herself being married there, made her gasp. Ben smiled down at her. "That's usually people's reactions. This place is beautiful for pictures, and Reagan told me you were thinking more towards July, so this is more of a comfortable setting for the guests where as a stuffy church in the middle of the summer. Also, this is a quiet zone in Central Park, so you won't be distracted by the usual loud noises of Central Park." Rachel was speechless, so Finn brought up the question that he knew she wanted to ask.

"Rachel and I want to know about the reception?" Ben nodded.

"Well there are a lot of options, but my wedding, we went into the Belvedere Castle, which is closed today, but I can schedule an appointment for you to take a tour." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and nodded enthusiastically. Finn smiled.

"You like it here?" He asked. Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"I love it here! _Please_ Finn?" She asked. Finn smiled then turned to Ben

"Who do we talk to about booking it here?" Rachel smiled and hugged him tightly, as Ben excused himself to make the call.

* * *

Three days later, the group (minus Jesse and Reagan) met up in front of the doors to the theater that the Addams Family is in, with Carole, Burt, and Rachel's dad's, who were all here to celebrate Reagan's 24th birthday. Sam had introduced Jennifer to everyone, and then they went into the lobby. When the theater doors opened, Rachel bumped into someone by accident; he called out an apology over his shoulder, but continued on his way. She turned to everyone else. "That guy looked like Chase Shaw," she said. Everyone looked around, but the man had already gone to his seat, so Rachel just shrugged it off and followed the group to their seats.

At the end of the show, after the bows and the standing ovation, Nathan Lane picked up a hand held microphone. "Thank you, thank you, something you should know is that when we're backstage, we like to embarrass each other, _a lot._" That got a laugh from everyone. When the laughing died down, he continued. "And we decided that tonight, we would embarrass one of our own in front of all you amazing people. Today, you see is Reagan Hudson's birthday, today she's 24, so let's all sing to her shall we?" That's when the orchestra started up; Reagan covered her face with her hands and 'hid' herself by turning around and putting her forehead on Jesse's chest. As they sung the birthday song, Jesse wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head and turned her to face the audience (their relationship was common knowledge).

When they finished, Nathan told the audience that Reagan was going to talk to them about donations. When she got the microphone everyone cheered. "Thanks guys really," She said "but now, we're raising money for our charity _Broadway Cares: Equity Fights Aids_, and for you to donate, we have bribes!" She said. Everyone laughed again and Jesse and Kevin Chamberlin came up with different things and Reagan described them. After they were done, she told them about the last donation. "Finally, if you donate $500 dollars, you get to come backstage, see how the stage works and meet us, the cast, so please guys if you donate it will really help." She said, and then the cast waved and walked off the stage.

As they were standing up, one of the ushers came up to the Lima crew. "Excuse me, but you're the group with Reagan Hudson correct?" They all nodded and the usher led them backstage to the dressing room marked _Reagan_. They all thanked him and walked in. Reagan was leaning against the table, texting on her phone. She perked up when she saw the crowd of people in her room. "Hey guys!" She said going over and hugging her parents, her soon to be parents in law, and then everyone else. When she saw Jennifer, she squealed and hugged her and demanded to know details about her and Sam's date the next time they went out. She led them to the stage, where there were some audience members. Bebe, still in her Morticia costume, pointed at Reagan while still talking to one of the audience members. He turned around and everyone looked.

"Is that Chase?" Puck asked. Reagan nodded a little bit shakily. Jesse came up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm staying right here." He said. She nodded gratefully. Everyone looked confused, and Reagan quickly explained what happened as Chase weaved his way around the crowd, grinning a little bit. By the time that Chase got there, Finn, Puck, and the other guys had be held back by the girls. Chase smirked at Reagan.

"Hey," He said, holding out a Playbill to her with a Sharpie. She took the book and pen and quickly signed her name, handing it to Jesse, who did the same.

"Is that all sir?" Reagan asked coolly. Chase stepped forward.

"No actually, you see, I didn't like how our date turned out, and I was hoping that you would go back out with me."

"Chase. Give up, she's moved on." Finn said, well more like growled. Chase laughed and looked at Jesse.

"With _you_? Oh, well I have nothing to worry about, she'll give up on you in no time, so I'll leave _now_, but I'll be back." He said before following his friends out the theater door. Jesse's arms went tighter around Reagan, and she repeated what she did on stage earlier, buried her face in his chest.

"We'll keep him away from you Regs, don't worry." Puck said.

"Yeah baby, we got you." Jesse said kissing her head again. "C'mon lets go eat." Reagan nodded and they all waved to the cast while they walked back backstage.

_**(A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! And don't forget to vote in the poll because it's closing in two more updates! **_

_**Also, I was thinking about making a story writing contest, so please tell me what you guys think about that idea! THANK YOU!)**_


	11. AN: Writing Contest

_**HEY guys! I know that you all thought that this was a chapter update but its only an Author's Note...SORRY! **_

_**I started a writing contest!**_

_**Info's on my profile so check it out!**_


	12. Chapter 11 Songs

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**_

The next day, everyone was at Finn and Rachel's apartment to watch _Ellen._ No, this wasn't a daily occurrence; it was only because Reagan was being interviewed today on a special episode that Ellen was filming in New York. Rachel made everyone coffee and muffins, and they all filed into the living room when they heard the music for Ellen start up.

They laughed through her tweet and ask segment, and when she was interviewing a supermodel. Then after the second commercial break, Ellen introduced Reagan. When they played 'When You're an Addams' from her show, and she came out dancing, everyone took in her outfit. She was wearing a dark gray t shirt under her cropped leather jacket, dark pants tucked into mid-calf length black high heel boots.

Mercedes and Kurt cheered; they had designed the t shirt and boots that she was wearing themselves, especially for her. She hugged Ellen, waved to the cheering crowd, and she and Ellen sat down at the same time. "So, first of all, let's talk about the outfit!" Ellen said pointing at Reagan. "You were telling me backstage that you're step brother and best friend designed it?" Reagan nodded.

"Kurt and Mercedes are clothes designers, and they made this t shirt and these boots." She said.

"Now can you explain this quote that's on the t shirt?"

"Oh yeah, well, they designed this t shirt based off my character in _The Addams Family_, my favorite quote that Wednesday says is: 'Don't try to psychoanalyze me, it's a deep dark hole, and trust me you don't want to go there.' So they designed it to make it a t shirt."

"Oh, speaking of The Addams Family, let's talk about your family! How's Finn? I saw him here a few weeks ago."

"Oh he's good, everyone is good."

"Is he still dating Rachel Berry? How long has that been now?"

"Well, you've probably heard that they're engaged now," Reagan started, but then stopped because the crowd was cheering too loudly for her to be heard. Back at their apartment, Finn kissed the side of Rachel's head. "But they've been together for I think at least eight years, since junior year of high school."

"Is there a special someone in _your_ life?" Ellen asked. Reagan blushed, and back at the apartment, Jesse did too. But Reagan nodded.

"I'm dating Jesse St. James, he's my costar."

"Did you guys get along in high school?" Everyone in the Berry/Hudson apartment started laughing so hard at Reagan's face, Puck was laughing so hard he choked on his coffee. She looked like she was backed into a corner, and was trying to find the best answer to that question, but she shook her head. Jesse cracked up.

"We didn't go to the same high school, except for a few months in his senior year, but we didn't really get along." Ellen nodded.

"But you settled your difference, and now you're madly in love." She said. Reagan nodded. "Well, tell me about before Broadway for a job?" Reagan smiled.

"Well I went to NYU with a bunch of my friends. Me and Puck,"

"Puck?" Ellen asked

"Noah Puckerman, his nickname is Puck." Ellen nodded and told Reagan to continue. "We wrote music and performed them at open mic nights, and we also made demo CDs and sent them out and sold them at our gigs,"

"But you were never signed?" Ellen asked.

"No, we weren't, we were both auditioning for shows at the time, and eventually Puck was chosen to play Johnny in American Idiot, and I got my part as Wednesday."

"Now you're still writing songs?" Reagan nodded.

"Yeah, we still do, and actually I wrote one for this CD that the foundation _Broadway Cares _created called _Broadway Remixed_, and I wrote an acoustic version of my song from the _Addams Family:_ _Pulled,_"

"Yeah I've heard it, it sounds fantastic!"

"Thank you," Reagan said, showing Ellen her 100 watt smile.

"Well, everyone in the audience is going home with that CD, and when we come back, Reagan will be performing the original version of _Pulled_ so don't go anywhere!" Then it cut to a commercial.

"I love your sister Finn," Quinn said. Everyone agreed with her, and suddenly, Jesse's phone rang.

"Hey baby," He said into the phone, "great job so far, huh? Sweetie chill, you're going to do fine just like you always do. Yeah, but I'm watching, trust me babe, you'll do amazing. Ok, ok, I'll call you right when you finish. Okay bye baby." He said hanging up.

"What's up?" Artie asked. Jesse chuckled a little

"She's just freaked out about performing; she does that all the time backstage." He said as the Ellen logo returned onto the screen and Ellen introduced her performance. Reagan was standing behind a microphone stand; she smiled directly at the camera for a second and started to sing when the band started playing.

_I don't have a sunny disposition.  
I'm not known for being too amused.  
My demeanor's locked in one position.  
See my face? I'm enthused._

Reagan made everyone laugh with her monotone face throughout that whole first verse.

_Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled.  
Bunny rabbits make me want to cry.  
All my inhibitions have been muzzled,  
and I think I know why._

_I'm being pulled in a new direction,  
But I think I like it.  
I think I like it.  
I'm being pulled in a new direction._

_Through my painful pursuit,  
Somehow birdies took root.  
All the things I detested impossibly cute.  
God! What do I do?  
Pulled-_

_Mother always said be kind to strangers,  
but she doesn't know what they destroy.  
I can feel the clear and present dangers,  
when she learns that the boy..._

_Has got me pulled in a new direction,  
But I think I like it._

_I'm being pulled in a new direction,  
But this feeling, I know is impossible,  
So I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go.  
It's disgustingly true!  
Pulled, pulled, pulled!_

_Puppy dogs with droopy faces,  
Unicorns with dancing mice,  
Sunrise in wide open spaces,  
Disney World - I'll go there twice!_

_Butterflies and picnic lunches,  
Bunches of chrysanthemums,  
Lollipops and pillow fights and Christmas Eve,  
Sugar plums!_

String quartets and Chia Pets,  
and afternoon banana splits,  
Angels watching as I sleep,  
And Liberace's Greatest Hits!

_Have got me pulled in a new direction!  
If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting.  
Just watch me pulled in a new direction._

_I should stay in the dark,  
Not obey every spark,  
But the boy has a bite,  
Better far than his bark!  
And you bet I'll bite too,  
Do what's truly taboo,  
as I'm pulled in a new direction!_

Reagan took her bow as the audience roared with applause and cheers, she hugged Ellen one more time before Ellen reminded everyone to see _Addams Family_, and then it went to commercial again. "She was amazing." Rachel commented. Everyone agreed.

"Do you think she'll perform at our wedding for free?" Quinn asked Puck in a far away voice that made it clear she was joking. Everyone laughed, "I'm serious." Quinn said in a faux serious tone, but soon she was laughing too.

"Anything you want babe." He said. They continued to watch Ellen, up until the _Nate Berkus _show, which the girls wanted to watch, so the guys retreated to the kitchen, to make more food, because they're always hungry. Halfway through the show, which the guys joined in to watch because there was nothing else to do, when they heard a key in the lock, and Reagan walked in. "Hey great job Regs!" Puck called his mouthful of chocolate chip muffin.

"Thanks guys!" Reagan said as she dropped her purse by the door. Jesse came over and kissed her cheek.

"I told you you'd hit it out of the park baby." He said. Reagan smiled, kissed his lips lightly and walked into the kitchen, fully aware of Puck and Finn following her.

"What's up boys?" She asked as she pulled an Arizona Iced Tea out of the fridge and popping the top.

"We need your help." Puck said. "I don't know what to do about the music for the wedding. Like for the first dance. Because I don't know any song that would work for our relationship." Reagan shrugged

"Write one, I'll help you."

"Yeah but I just don't want some wedding band butchering a song that we wrote." Puck said.

"Here's what you do," Reagan said. "Get a DJ, and for the first dance, write a song and I'll perform it, I don't care, it will just be for the first dance, we won't tell Quinn it will be a surprise." Puck's eyes widened.

"Seriously Regs, you would do that for me?" Reagan shrugged.

"Yeah why not, I mean you can't perform it, you're gunna be dancing. Finn do you want to do the same?" Finn shook his head.

"No, I know what song we're dancing to, but I wanted to know if you two would sing it together, I mean because it's _Faithfully_, and you two were runner ups for the solos, and your voices harmonize together. Puck looked at Reagan, and they shrugged.

"Sure," Reagan said. "Quinn won't care right?" She asked Puck. He shrugged.

"Hey babe," Puck called, "can you come here for a sec?" Quinn walked into the kitchen, and they quickly explained the plan for the Finchel wedding.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind, you're friends." Finn sighed with relief.

"Thanks Q." He said as she walked back.

"Thanks to you too Regs," Puck said as they sat on the couch. "I mean you've been saving our asses for your whole life." Reagan nodded.

"It's true, not an exaggeration. When they were one, they colored on our kitchen wall with crayons, and Mrs. Puckerman and mom were going to kill them, but my mom went into labor. So technically before, I was born." She said. Everyone laughed, and then everyone left eventually.

* * *

That night before bed, Finn was locking the front door, when he heard something coming out of the bedroom. Rachel was singing. Finn smiled and snuck up behind her in front of the mirror in their bedroom, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek from behind.

_Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not for see  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

Finn joined the song, and twirled Rachel around, so they were ballroom dancing around the bedroom.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

BOTH

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

Finn dipped her and sang the next two lines as she giggled.

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

BOTH

_And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through_  
_And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

"I love you," Rachel whispered when they finished singing and Finn was just standing in their bedroom holding her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

_**(A/N: Just some random cheesy fluff for the end there…because that collab that I'm doing with Rosaline O. Porsche took a turn for the angsty, and I think that she's reading this, and she'll probably agree that we're both in the need of some major fluffiness…..BTW AFTER NEXT CHAPTER YOU CANNOT VOTE IN THE POLL ANYMORE! IT WILL BE CLOSED! SOO REVIEW AND VOTE! And enter my contest! :D)**_


	13. Chapter 12 Dresses and Dance Lessons

_**(A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone! And the poll is now CLOSED! Now I'm not going to tell you which dress won yet….because I think it should be a surprise! But I will be telling Quinn's dress (which is the one that came in second place!)**_

_**But anyway…this chapter was so late because I went to NEW YORK CITY with my school band (I'm a band/theater geek!) and won't be back until Tuesday….but I get to perform in LINCOLN CENTER! So I'm going to try to update this so I don't leave you hanging! **_

_**This chapter is going to have major drama. I re read a chapter that I wrote with Rosaline O. Porsche and it kind of put me in the dramatic mood. **_

_**BTW: I'm EXTENDING THE WRITING CONTEST TO APRIL 1**__**ST**__**!**_

_**Disclaimer: STILL not Ryan Murphy D:**_

Quinn chose her dress. She called all her bridesmaids the second she made her decision, so they all went back to the bridal shop to see it. When she walked out of the dressing room with Rachel following behind, everyone gasped. It was definitely more traditional than the other ones she tried on. It was Ivory, with tulle material over the satin, and there was a silver floral decoration on the right side of the dress. There was no train but that was what she wanted. Her mother couldn't take it; she burst into tears, especially when the saleswoman put the matching veil on Quinn's head. So when Quinn made the final payment, she turned to Rachel. "We're starting your dress shopping tomorrow." Rachel laughed, but nodded, she already had some favorites picked out.

But today wasn't about focusing on dresses. Later that evening, Rachel and Quinn were dragging Finn and Puck respectively to the beginning of their dance lessons, every Friday, being held by Reagan and Jesse. So at six that night, Puck and Quinn arrived at Rachel and Finn's apartment, the boys grumbling about having to learn how to dance.

"Oh shut up," Rachel said to her fiancé and her best friend. "You're learning how to dance and that's final."

"Yeah," Quinn said "we want our first dances to be special!" Puck and Finn exchanged glances, and then smiled. Their fiancées had no clue about _how_ special their first dances were going to be.

When the two couples entered the studio from the _Addams_ _Family_ rehearsal space, they saw Jesse and Reagan making out against the mirrors. Puck wolf whistled, and the couple blushed and broke apart. "Hey, what's up?" Jesse asked nonchalantly as Reagan blushed.

"Should we come back?" Puck asked laughing. Reagan shook her head.

"No, c'mon, let's teach you how to dance!" She said walking over to her iHome that she brought from her house and hit play. Jesse walked over to her and placed a hand on her waist and clasped her other, while her free hand went to his shoulder. "Today we're teaching you to waltz."

"It's a three step dance," Jesse continued. "Sort of in a box formation, like this." Then they demonstrated a few times how to move around the floor, Jesse added a dip at the end, and then Reagan stood back up.

"Okay, now you guys try!" She said. Puck and Finn looked hesitant, and Reagan rolled her eyes. She stood next to Quinn and Puck while Jesse stood next to Rachel and Finn and gave them instructions as they attempted the dance. Quinn and Rachel caught on almost immediately, but the boys on the other hand, were tripping on air. After fifteen minutes, Reagan shut the music off. "Quinn switch with me, Puck ready?" She asked as Quinn stepped out of Puck's arms, and she stepped in. "1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3…" She said as she led Puck around the room. Jesse grabbed Quinn's hand and danced with her, because Rachel was already coaching Finn. Once Reagan and Puck were far enough away so Quinn couldn't hear, Reagan spoke. "How's the song?" She asked. Puck shrugged.

"It's getting there; want to work on it with me tomorrow?" Reagan nodded, and they spun around, back to the group.

"I think he's got it, so Quinn, you can go back, and Finn, c'mon let's go. Rach you can dance with Jesse."

And they continued for around three hours, after a while, Puck and Finn complained of starvation. So they ended up stopping to order a pizza to get delivered. As they ate, Rachel and Quinn noticed something. The way that Reagan leaned into Jesse from time to time, how he was absentmindedly making circles on her arm with his index finger, and little things like that. They exchanged looks and Rachel smiled knowingly. The way that Reagan looked at Jesse, was almost identical to the way Finn looked at her. Whether they knew it or not, Jesse and Reagan were in love.

After they ate, the decided to keep dancing, and about fifteen minutes later, when they were trying to teach the boys to quick step, one of the understudies, who were in rehearsals that night, came in. "Uhhh, Reagan, there's someone waiting for you in your dressing room." Reagan stopped dancing, making Finn, who was her partner, stop dead in his tracks.

"Really? Who?" The understudy, Kelly, shrugged.

"Dunno, I went in there to borrow batteries for the microphones, and he was just there, never seen him before." Reagan looked hesitant, "But he said he knows you," That made Reagan nod. She walked towards the door. Quickly being stopped by Jesse.

"What?" Reagan asked. Trying to step around her boyfriend, but he quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"You're not seriously going there are you?" He asked. Reagan looked at him.

"Listen J, I understand that what happened last time I met someone late at night by myself didn't work out too greatly, but babe, I'm going to be down the hall." She stood on tip toe, touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers, and kissed him gently. "If anything happens I'll run back, okay?" Jesse nodded, resting his forehead on hers.

"Okay." He breathed, kissing her one more time. Reagan nodded and walked out of the room. Once the door was shut Rachel spoke up.

"Jesse will you admit it already?" She asked. Jesse looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"That you're in love with Reagan." Quinn said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Jesse asked,

"Man, c'mon, we can tell. You basically worship her, you're like Finn with Rachel," Puck said. Finn nodded in agreement, but then looked at Puck.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked, making everyone laugh. Jesse thought about it.

"You guys, I mean we've only been together three weeks I don't know," He said, his eyes darting from his friends to the door.

"Are you worried that she's not with you right now?" Puck asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Sort of but-"

"Will you do anything for her?" Finn asked.

"Yeah of course,"

"And do-" But Rachel's voice was cut off when suddenly, someone screamed from down the hall. Everyone exchanged glances, and Jesse booked it to the door. They all ran down the hall and stopped at the door with Reagan's name on it, there was another scream coming from directly behind the door. It was shut; Jesse reached forward and rattled the doorknob.

"Reagan?" Jesse called; there was silence, than a crash, a whimper, and a yell.

"YOU _CALLED_ THEM? YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Puck suddenly broke down the door. Standing there with a broken beer bottle in hand was Chase. Puck and Finn jumped to attack him, but he made a run for it. Puck was faster, so he chased after Chase, while Finn followed and grabbed his phone, yelling to Quinn, Rachel and Jesse, who were squatting around Reagan's unconscious body that he was going to call 911. Jesse looked at his girlfriend. She wasn't moving, and her face was pale. There were tear tracks on both her cheeks. Jesse put his hand on the back of her head, and when he felt something warm and sticky, he pulled it away. His hand was completely red with blood.

He quickly removed his plaid shirt, leaving him in a white t shirt, and he balled it up and gently placed it on her head. He quickly applied pressure, and then he turned to Quinn and Rachel. "Can you check and see if there are any other cuts? _Please?_" His voice got choked up, and the girls quickly did what he said. They were silent, as they found towels to press onto the wounds. They heard Jesse whispering to Reagan.

"Baby? C'mon baby wake up, everything's fine, please babe, please just wake up?" Suddenly, three EMTs came in, carrying a stretcher.

"Back away please," The first EMT said, and it took both Quinn and Rachel to keep Jesse back from Reagan. After looking her over, they put her on the stretcher, and pulled her away, one of the EMTs asked Rachel a question.

"Does she have any family members?" Rachel nodded.

"Her brother was the one who called." She said, tears already forming. The EMT nodded and walked out, quickly followed by Jesse, then Quinn, and then Rachel. They got outside to see Reagan being carried into the ambulance. Finn asked if they could go in with them, but the EMTs shook their heads, and quickly sped away. The five of them, walked slowly back into the backstage area, getting to her dressing room, and finally looking at the scene. One of the mirrors was broken. There was a lot of blood and glass on the floor. Jesse just stood in the middle of the room for a good five minutes. A million different emotions were going through his mind, and he wasn't snapped out of his reverie until Puck put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon man, we should get to the hospital." Jesse nodded.

"I'll meet you there," Puck looked worried. "Seriously man I'll be fine." Puck nodded and went over to where Quinn, Rachel and Finn were standing at the door. None of them were dry eyed, but they left and let Jesse have a moment to himself.

On one of the surfaces that didn't have any broken glass or blood on it, there was a framed picture of Jesse and Reagan. It was after one of the shows, they were still in their costumes and Jesse was standing behind Reagan, with his arms wrapped around her from behind, and he was kissing her cheek. He picked it up gently, and a few tears fell onto it. He started singing under his breath.

_I'm crazier than you_

_And live or die I'll let you have control_

He got choked up singing that line, almost not able to continue.

_I'm crazier than you_

_So say you love me too_

_From here on in your singing to my soul_

"I love you," He said to the picture, "So much." And then he walked out to his car, to go see the love of his life.

_**(REVIEW PLEASE!)**_


	14. Chapter 13 Hospitals Suck

_**(A/N: THIS IS LATE I KNOW! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! This is slightly short, because it's really a filler as I prepare a bigger better and longer chapter for all you wonderful readers! (: So here's chapter 13!)**_

…_**it's a tear jerker just so you know**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Nothing.**_

Jesse got to the hospital in record time of five minutes. He ran in and was greeted with the image of everyone, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the crew, standing in the waiting room in silence. They looked up when they heard Jesse breaking the silence with his footsteps. "Heard anything?" He asked, Finn shook his head.

"I called my parents though, they're getting the first plane out of Ohio." He said. Jesse nodded and sat down next to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was trying to keep it together as Kurt cried openly on his boyfriend's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long time. Until finally a woman in scrubs came out into the waiting room, "Is the family of Reagan Hudson here?" Everyone looked up, then at Finn.

"I'm direct family, I'm her brother. Everyone else is friends." The nurse nodded.

"Well, I can tell you that there is nothing wrong with her," Everyone sighed in relief, but stopped at the look on the nurse's face. "Internally," she continued. "There were many deep gashes on her arms, which probably meant she tried to defend herself, but was shoved into the mess of glass. Also, she has a sprained wrist probably another defense wound, she probably threw her arm out like this when she was shoved," She gave a quick demonstration. "However, she may need a blood transfusion; we've been putting her on monitors that will tell us that, so we need her blood type." She looked at Finn expectantly.

"Shit, I usually remember this. She got it from my dad and it was the really rare type, not, not rare, the type that can save everyone?" The nurse nodded.

"O negative, got it." She pulled a walkie talkie off her belt and muttered something into it. The she looked back at us. "Well, it seems that she does need one, so after another hour or so she'll be put in a regular room, we'll find you guys." Everyone nodded and the nurse walked away. Puck stood up, his eyes were red rimmed.

"I'm going to get coffee, Starbucks, not this hospital shit. Who wants some?" Everyone gave him their order, and Puck walked out. Jesse was staring at one spot on the wall for the past fifteen minutes when he heard Reagan's name coming from the room. Everyone from their mini family looked at each other, because they all had heard it too, and then they looked up at the TV.

_Tonight, twenty two year old Broadway star Reagan Hudson was attacked in her dressing room by a person that we just found out was Chase Shaw, Reagan's ex-boyfriend from high school, more on this story at 11. _

"News runs fast huh?" Mike asked, breaking the silence. Sam snorted.

"Literally, I think every news anchor and tabloid writer has a police radio in their bedrooms or something." Everyone nodded, but stayed silent. Puck came back with the coffees about twenty minutes later, but no one really drank because they wanted it, but mostly to distract themselves.

At about midnight, two adults came bursting through the doors. Carole and Burt, Carole took one look at her eldest child, sitting with a sleeping Rachel holding her to him as if she was his life line, and burst into tears. Finn stood up after placing Rachel gently into his chair, and hugging his mother tightly. Everyone saw his shoulder's start shaking as he hugged his mother, Finn had been holding his tears in for at least five hours, and seeing his mom cry like that was his breaking point. Burt patted his back and said re assuring things to him, as Kurt stood up, not crying, but his eyes clouded over as if he wasn't really there, and hugged his dad.

After the family exchanged their hugs, mingled with tears, they sat, and continued to wait. It was an hour, and Jesse checked his watch, 1 am, when the nurse came out again. "We gave her the blood transfusion, and now she's recuperating in her room, she's awake, asking to see her brothers, so if you all would follow me," She said leading them down a bleak white hallway to a door on the far end. The nurse turned before opening the door. "We aren't really supposed to do this, but she's the only one in the room, and you all look too nervous to wait, so I can make an exception and let you all go in, but only for a minute, and then it will have to be one at a time." Everyone nodded and thanked her, before entering the room.

The sight made all the girls start sobbing, literally all at the same time. Reagan was pale, paler than she should've been, and she had bruises all over her face, especially around her right eye. There were tubes hooked up basically to every part of her body, and an Ace bandage wrapped around her right wrist. Reagan was crying too, and Finn rushed over to her bed, quickly followed by Carole, Burt and Kurt. Finn hugged her tightly, or as tightly as he could without hurting her, because the nurse warned that she had a bruised rib, and one may be broken, but they were studying the x ray further. "Shh, Regs, it's going to be okay, you're safe now, okay?" Finn whispered, before standing up, letting Kurt, Burt and Carole hug her too.

After their exchange, the nurse said that everyone had to leave and they had to go two at a time, so everyone waited in the hall. Jesse opted to go last; he had too much to say to Reagan. So slowly everyone went in, then came out with tear stained faces, and then wished everyone a good night before leaving for their apartments. Jesse was last, after spending twenty minutes arguing with Rachel to go home and sleep, he convinced everyone to leave, and he would stay overnight with her and if anything changed he would conference call everyone at the exact same time. So everyone agreed and he walked in.

Finn warned that she was asleep, but based on the thrashing around she was doing, warned Jesse that something bad was going through her mind right now. The screaming that came the second he sat in the hard plastic chair was another indication. "No, no NO!" She screamed, Jesse quickly sat on the edge of her bed. "Please don't hurt me, please!" She cried. "JESSE HELP!"

"Baby, wake up!" He said shaking her shoulder, careful to not touch anywhere that was an injury, really only leaving a patch of skin that he covered with two fingers. She sat up almost automatically.

"Jesse," She said, and then she started sobbing. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and started whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, I'm right here, he can't hurt you here."

"It hurts so badly," She said into his chest, still sobbing. Jesse knew she was speaking of her injuries in general.

"I know baby, I know, the nurse is going to bring pain killers okay?"

"But what if I go to sleep and I have that nightmare again?" She whimpered. Jesse wiped the tears from her face and kissed her hair.

"I'll be right here, I'm not leaving you baby." She nodded, and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He said, shifting so he was lying next to her, and she shifted so she was lying with her head on his chest, and in such a way that the tubes wouldn't be obscured in anyway. When the nurse came in to administer the pain killers, she smiled at Jesse.

"I won't tell," She said winking. Jesse smiled gratefully at her and stroked Reagan's hair as she started to drift off into sleep.

He was going to have to wait until tomorrow to tell her.

_**(A?N: I know, both my updates kinda ended the same, but I've been on a romantic Reagan centric kick lately, and these two chapters are kind of my outlet…anyway PLEASE REVIEW! And the next update will be longer!)**_


	15. Chapter 14 Dresses and Vows

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is for NinjaWizardGleek15 (now cArLySTAR15) who reminded me that this is a Finchel fic! Not a Jesse/Reagan one! Haha thanks!)**_

_**Sort of short but with reviews (and more time on my hands) the updates will get longer…and quicker too!**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**_

Reagan was fine. Her rib wasn't broken, just bruised, and the doctors said that her other injuries were healing nicely. She would be able to get out of the hospital by the end of the week. She was also well enough to convince all the girls out of her room to go and find Rachel's wedding dress. Rachel didn't want to leave because she felt bad for leaving her friend alone, but the Hudson siblings, who were a force to be reckoned with when they wanted something, threw her out by having Reagan pretend to fall asleep while her fiancé flipped her over his shoulder and dragged her out the door. Rachel started babbling in protest, but Finn shut her up with a kiss. "Babe, she's fine, everything's fine. What isn't fine is that you didn't pick your wedding dress yet. So seriously, go please?" Rachel looked from Finn, to over his shoulder into his sister's room where Reagan waved and mouthed _seriously go! _She nodded and kissed Finn before she walked away.

She met Quinn and the rest of her bridesmaids at a Starbucks across the street from the Bridal shop. When she sat down with them in the same comfy chair as Tina and thanked Quinn as she handed Rachel a Chai latte. "How is she?" Mercedes asked. The girls hadn't been able to go to the hospital for the past couple of days because of work. Rachel told them the news that she should be out of the hospital by the end of the week.

"Good," Quinn said standing up to throw away her cup. "'Cuz my rehearsal dinner is next week." Rachel looked at her best friend. She had lost track of the time and realized that it had been months since they both got engaged.

"Wow," Rachel said as they crossed the street. "I can't believe that we're getting married. And you in a few weeks!" Quinn nodded excitedly.

"I know! I am so excited that I'm getting married, but I never expected Puck to propose." Quinn said.

"Girl," Mercedes said as she sat down on the plush couch in front of the changing room that Rachel just walked into with Quinn, "you've had that dude whipped from the get go." Mercedes' forwardness made everyone laugh. Rachel walked out in one of her options. All the girls made a face and shook their heads, almost at the same time. Rachel sighed and walked back into the room.

Three hours and around sixteen dresses later, Rachel finally came out of the dressing room in a dress that made her feel beautiful, and everyone agreed on. It was Ivory corded lace with beads all over the dress. She was opting for no train because of the venue, and around the waist was a watermelon pink (one of the main colors of the wedding) satin ribbon around the waist. Everyone was gushing at how beautiful Rachel looked while Quinn snapped a photo and texted Reagan.

_Found it!_

* * *

It was one week later, and everyone was meeting at 'their' bar. They were having a combined bachelor/bachelorette party three days before the rehearsal dinner, and then their own parties the night before the dinner. But tonight everyone was going to their favorite bar. As Rachel and Finn walked in, they saw their friends and waved. Reagan made a bee line for the girls and Reagan ordered her a sour apple martini. Finn walked over to the guys, and the bartender handed him a beer. He turned to Jesse who was sitting next to him. "How is she?" He asked. Finn had to go to an interview today so he couldn't help his sister move out of the hospital, so Jesse was the only one that was with her. Jesse shrugged.

"Fine, she's going to move into my apartment after the weddings and stuff, but yeah she's fine, just a little shaken." Finn nodded and turned to the other guys, who were taking shots with Puck.

It had been a half hour when suddenly Rachel came over to Finn. "C'mon, let's dance." Finn nodded and put his bottle on the bar and let her lead him onto the dance floor. Finn saw that the other girls had done the same, dragging their boyfriends, Tina taking hold of Sam with the approval of Artie because Jennifer couldn't make it, and Artie wasn't one for dancing. They made a sort of circle around Puck and Quinn, who were laughing together. Quinn holding tightly to Puck's shoulders as he lifted her up by the waist and spun her around.

As the songs got quieter, the crowd slowed their dancing to swaying side to side while holding onto their partner. Rachel rested her head against Finn's chest, and her head fit perfectly under his chin, which he rested on top of her head. She sighed happily and he lazily kissed her head. "I love you," She whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too." He said, and as the song came to its slow close, a light bulb went off in Finn's head, in the form of his wedding vows.

It was early the next day, well early for Finn, so it was around noon. He ran out of his apartment to Reagan's and knocked. When she answered the door he quickly spoke.

"I wrote my vows do you want to hear them?" He asked so excited that he forgot to breathe. But, Reagan knew exactly what he said and nodded, before letting him into the apartment.

"Go for it." She said sitting on the couch.

"Okay. But don't say anything until I'm finished." Reagan nodded again and Finn took a deep breath. "Rachel, when I met you for the first time during that first glee rehearsal I knew you were special. But I didn't ever think that I was going to be lucky enough to be standing here today, about to be able to call you my wife.

When I was writing these I kept asking myself what I love about you that I can mention. But I keep coming back to the fact that I love every little thing about you, from your hair all the way to the fact that you can sing any Barbra Streisand song on request. I love knowing that if I ever had a bad day, you'd be there to comfort me and listen, and I hope you know that it goes both ways. So as I wrote these I remembered the promises that my mom and Burt said at their wedding, and were going to be saying later. _Through good and bad, rich and poor, sickness and in health until death do us part_. Rachel, I've known that we're going to be together through the good and bad, rich and poor and sickness to. But one thing I definitely think they got wrong. Death isn't going to keep me from you. I hope you know when we're in heaven, we're going to be the king and queen of Heaven's version of Broadway. I'm never leaving you, not even when we die. So when you take this ring you're promising not just until the day we die, but eternity. I love you, so much." Finn said taking a deep breath. He looked at his sister. "Well?" He asked. She smiled and stood up and hugged him.

"It was great, she'll love it." She said. Finn smiled.

"Good." He said.

_**(PLEASE REVIEW!)**_


	16. Chapter 15 Watch Your Mouth

_**(A/N: Hey guys…so I seriously don't get why I haven't been updating. But I just finished my last year at cheerleading so I'll have more time, and also I have more news!**_

_**I am ending **_**How to Tell You **_**it hasn't been getting as much attention as I wanted, but after I finish this (maybe three or four more chapters) I will be starting another story…it will be back during their high school years, the warblers will be included. There will be Finchel as well as other couples. It's going to be one of those stories that isn't just focused on one couple, but there will be a lot of attention on the individual couples, it just won't be a story surrounded by one couple, as you can tell, I have trouble doing that…haha**_

_**So it won't be part of the **_**Finally Believing **_**universe, but Reagan will be a part of it. Which is what I need your guys' help with. **_

_**I don't know if I should keep her name Reagan or change it…since it's not part of the FB universe idk if I should keep it Reagan, so there will be a new poll up on my profile and I really hope you all vote in it…**_

_**I hope you all will read it and review it as much as you had for FB and this one. I really appreciate the attention this has got and I'm so happy that you all enjoy it.**_

_**The winners of my contest will be announced next update...**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **_

Finn blames what happened the night of Puck's bachelor party on Puck.

Two days after Puck and Quinn's combined parties the night before their wedding, was their separate bachelor and bachelorette parties. Puck's was held at the bar again, while the girls took Quinn out to a spa. Puck's friends of course got him a stripper (who had called Sam earlier to let him know that she was on her way), what with the party being for Puck and all. As they were preparing for the big entrance of the stripper, Sam, Jesse, Mike and Artie were getting Puck to take shots before the stripper came, and Finn was texting Rachel the majority of the time. Eventually he had to excuse himself to a quiet corner because Rachel was the designated driver and couldn't drive and text at the same time. She answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey baby." She said. "We're about to leave everything okay?"

"Of course everything's fine, I just know that you're driving a long distance and it's going to get dark soon, so I just wanted to call to make sure that you have everything."

"Yup got everything. So I'll see you later on tonight." She said.

"'Kay, love you." He said

"Love you too." She replied before hanging up the phone, with perfect timing, as he heard Puck start laughing and swearing, which obviously meant that she had arrived.

* * *

Finn barely drank anything, but he had to make sure that everyone (who had _a lot _to drink, except for Puck, who promised Quinn, and himself, and every other woman that was a part of the wedding and his life, that he wouldn't be hung over for his wedding) got home, so he got home after Rachel, at two am. She was drinking a cup of tea at the counter waiting for him. "Hey babe, how was the spa?" He asked as he made himself coffee.

"Amazingly relaxing, how was the party?" She asked. Finn went into details about the party, and then mentioned the stripper. "There was a stripper?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded.

"Yeah babe, it's normal for guys to have strippers at their parties, after tonight I seriously can't wait for my bachelor party." He should've known that would piss her off. He's been dating her since he was 16, he should know that he needs to word sentences like that carefully, it wasn't until Rachel got that stony look on her face did he know he said something wrong. But before he could retrace his steps, Rachel interrupted him.

"Oh, why? So you can get a lap dance?" She demanded.

"No babe that's not what I meant!" Finn said, trying to remain calm.

"Then what did you mean? Your last night of freedom? Are you only marrying you because it's what _I_ want? Or are you excited that someone more attractive than me will be all over you?" Nothing pissed Finn off more than Rachel saying that she wasn't pretty enough for him (which happened a few times when he got a new costar).

"Rachel," He started. But she cut him off again, by grabbing the garment bag that was hanging on the front door and shoving the door open.

"I'm staying with Reagan tonight, I'll see you tomorrow morning, and do _not_ try and continue this argument during our best friends' wedding." She said while she shut the door behind her, leaving Finn standing there with his mouth open. He sighed, and while mentally kicking himself for pissing off Rachel, going to drink his coffee.

He rolled over on his bed, seeing that his phone was ringing. "Hello?" He asked, checking the clock. He had fallen asleep three minutes ago; exactly thirty three minutes and twenty two seconds after Rachel had left. (it's not like he's been counting.)

"Hey Fucktard," His sisters greeting was a word that she adopted when she was fourteen, and she found it appropriate to still call her older brother it even when they were in their twenties. "Great way to get Rachel pissed before a life changing moment for our two best friends."

"Listen, I didn't mean it the way she took it!" He retorted. He heard Reagan sigh.

"Yeah man, I know. But still, you need to fix this, like fucking soon." She said.

"Yeah I know, but now I'm going to sleep or else I'll be snoring instead of giving a best man speech tomorrow, well technically today." He said before hanging up on Reagan without saying goodbye, and flipping over and falling back asleep almost immediately- but on Rachel's side of the bed instead of his.

* * *

The next morning, Finn woke up, got ready, grabbed the garment bag with his tux in it, tossed it over his shoulder, grabbed the top go coffee cup that he had made as a sort of peace offering for Rachel, and walked next door to his sister's apartment. Jesse opened the door. "Sup man?" Finn greeted.

"They're in Reagan's room; I slept on the couch so they could complain about you the whole night. Good luck man." Jesse said.

"Thanks, I think I need it." He said before knocking on the closed door.

"J?" He heard his sister's voice coming from the other side.

"Nope, it's me." He called, the room was silent. Then he heard a whispered argument and then Reagan came out of the room, wearing her pajamas consisting of shorts she bought at Target and Jesse's UCLA t shirt.

"Hey J can you make me coffee?" She asked as she nodded towards the room to tell Finn he could go in. He entered and saw Rachel sitting in front of the vanity brushing her hair.

"Hey," He said, her response was silence. "I brought you coffee," He said, hoping that it would change anything.

"Just put it there," She said, pointing at the table.

"Well hey we're making progress, you're talking to me," He said. He was met with a glare. "Listen Rachel, you never let me finish last night. What I was going to say was that I was excited about my bachelor party because,"

"Finn I don't want to hear it!" She said turning to look at him.

"because that meant that I would be one day away from calling you my wife." He continued. Rachel looked at him. "Rach, I told the guys specifically _not_ to get me a stripper, I don't want one at my party, I just want a party the same way that you want to do that something borrowed stuff, because it's a tradition. Baby, I love you and I just don't want you thinking that I'm lusting over some stripper, because you're beautiful and I don't want anyone else." He said smiling sheepishly at her. Rachel smiled too and stood up and hugged him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Reagan told me that I was jumping to conclusions, but I don't know, I just don't want you to be comparing me to other girls."

"But I do." Finn said. Rachel stared at him. "I compare the ways that you're ten times more amazing than any girl I've ever been with or been in the same room as." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you," Rachel said. Finn smiled.

"I love you too, now let's go, we have a wedding to attend." He said before intertwining their fingers and walking out of the room.

_**(Okay so this chapter is short, but since I have more free time I will probably be updating this probably tomorrow or Thursday, but please review, and please let me know what you think about my new story idea –the story won't be written until after this is done.)**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER= PUCK/QUINN WEDDING!**_


	17. Chapter 16 Almost

_**(Thanks for the reviews you guys! BTW if you entered my contest, I need links to the stories in my ask box by midnight Friday night! They all will be read and evaluated by Monday! Sorry I said it would be done today but some people told me that they would let me know when it was up, and they're not up yet.)**_

_**I hope you all vote in the poll (closes before the epilogue of this, so 2 updates {the wedding, the reception, and then the epilogue}) and after that, if there were enough 'yes' answers, I will be putting up another poll for her name**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing, except for Reagan and the plot line**_

Rachel, Finn, Reagan, and Jesse all traveled to the church together, and the guys went to the groom's room and the girls to the bride's when they got there. The second that Rachel and Reagan walked in, they were sat down and that begun their pre wedding dress up. When Quinn came back from the connected bathroom with her wedding dress on, people gasped, and pictures were taken. Then they continued with the tradition. Something old was her grandmother's shoes. Something new was the veil that they bought along with the dress. Something borrowed was the diamond necklace that belonged to Rachel. Something blue was the ribbon holding her bouquet of lilies together.

Before they sat her down to continue the brides make up (she had gotten emotional earlier so they had to start over) Reagan pulled a dime out of her purse and holding it out to Quinn, who looked confused. Reagan smiled. "And a silver sixpence in her shoe, it's not _sixpence_ exactly but after people stopped using six pence, they just use silver coins." She said placing it in Quinn's open hand. Quinn hugged her tightly. "Thank you," She whispered. Then she turned to everyone else, all her bridesmaids and her mom and Puck's mom. "All of you." There was silence for a second, and then Mercedes spoke up.

"Damn girl, don't make us _all_ cry!" She said while leading Quinn to the empty chair in front of the mirror, where Tina was waiting to re do her make up. Twenty minutes later, the priest came in to tell them that they were going to start in five minutes, so all the girls hugged Quinn one last time before going out into the hall to walk down the aisle with the guys. Rachel was walking right in front of Quinn because she had no train to carry, so as she was standing in the back of the line, Sam came up to her.

"May I have the honor of walking you down the aisle?" He asked bowing deeply. Rachel laughed along with everyone else within earshot. Since Finn was standing up there with Puck already, and since they were going up to the altar in twos, Rachel was going with Sam. She pretended to think for a second, and then nodded. That's when the music started. As the couples walked down and then split apart, Artie was sitting on the guy's side of the altar, singing his acapella version of _Isn't She Lovely. _Once Rachel was at the altar and she smiled at Sam and Finn mouthed _you look beautiful_, the piano player started playing _Here Comes the Bride_, everyone looked down to the front of the church, and then when Quinn arrived in the doorway the bridesmaids looked towards Puck, who's mouth was open slightly.

He tilted his head towards Finn inconspicuously, and whispered something. Finn smiled and patted his best friends shoulder. Puck didn't notice because by then, Quinn was a few feet away, so Puck stepped down, and took her hand from her father. He nodded at Puck and sat down next to his wife in the first pew. Puck looked down at the blonde in his arms. He mouthed one word before leading her to the priest. _Gorgeous._ The priest smiled at the couple and spoke up.

"Dearly beloved, we gathered her to celebrate to joining of Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray as man and wife…"

* * *

The wedding continued, with Finn reading a bible verse, and Rachel reading one from the Torah (they talked to the head of the church about having a two religion wedding, and they agreed) _**(I'm really not sure if that's possible, but please just go with it!) **_Then it was time for the vows. Quinn kept it simple, with the traditional vows, because that's what they 'agreed' on. But she was surprised when Puck was handed the mic, and he cleared his throat before turning to the crowd. "So Quinn wanted to keep the traditional vows and I agreed, but seeing her right now changed my mind, so, Q, I'm sorry, I was waiting to show you this at the reception, but I just can't. Reagan and I wrote this together, and this basically explains my feelings towards you. Reagan?" He asked looking towards the women side of the altar. Reagan smiled and nodded. _**(Don't forget that they worked together writing/covering songs in college!)**_

She followed Puck to the area where Artie had been singing before, and picked up a guitar, as did Puck. She looked up quickly, and noticed that Quinn was smiling and crying silently. Reagan looked at Puck who nodded and they began to play their most recent original song.

_**(Mark Salling Original Song: Musical Soul mate)**_

After a few measures of a guitar duet, Puck began to sing, and Reagan came in with the backup:

_I remember when I realized_

_The depth of your beauty for the first time_

_A million ears had heard you_

_But none had listened quite like mine_

_Every phrase that leaves your lips_

_Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed_

_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note_

_And I will be a third below_

_The troubles that we knew before_

_Disappear and all I know is that_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soul mate_

_Darling listen_

_The audience is calling you_

_(They're calling you)_

_There's no way in hell that_

_They will ever feel you like I do_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soul mate_

During the guitar solo, Puck looked up and smiled at his almost wife, who was still crying. He kept eye contact with her through to the end of the song.

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soul mate_

There was a small spattering of applause as Puck and Reagan walked back to where they were standing. The wedding continued with the exchanging of the rings, and the bridesmaids' hearts melted when they heard Puck's getting choked up as he slid the ring on Quinn's finger and said "I do." And after Puck broke the glass under his foot, Puck grabbed Quinn and kissed her. The cheers were deafening as Quinn and Puck walked down the aisle as the rest of the bridal party following after them.

* * *

In the reception hall, after the first dance (they danced to an acoustic version of Collide by Howie Day). It was time for the speeches. After Rachel gave the last speech and people went back to the dance floor, Finn grabbed Rachel and took her to the floor and started to dance slowly with her in his arms. She sighed. "It really was a good day today wasn't it?" She asked, when Finn didn't respond she continued, "I mean the wedding was beautiful, Quinn looked amazing, and Noah wasn't even that crass today, by the way, what did he say to you when she was walking down the aisle?" She felt Finn's laugh in his chest.

"His exact words?" Rachel nodded, looking up at him. Finn smiled. "Who's the fucking lucky bastard that's marrying her?" Rachel laughed.

"I take that back about him then." She said and they danced in contented silence for the rest of the time.

Back at their apartment, as Finn was carrying his fiancé (her shoes weren't broken in, so her feet were killing her), he just looked at her face and smiled. She was dozing off so she didn't notice automatically, but when she did, she looked confused. "What are you thinking about?" She asked

"Just that there's exactly a month two days and twenty three hours until that's going to be me and you in the church." He said laying her down on the bed, and then joining her after he removed his shoes, and putting her previously discarded ones in the closet.

"I love you," She whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

"I love you too. It's almost our turn, Rachel Hudson." He said running a hand through her hair and kissing her forehead, before finally falling asleep too.

_**(A/N: Okay, so I really LOVE this chapter, and I really hope that you guys do too! PLEASE REVIEW!)**_


	18. Chapter 17 Not 'Til Death

_**(Thanks for the reviews guys! Just a quick thing….**_

_**crabbyabby3 brought to my attention that I used Mr. Fabray after the fact that his wife kicked him out of the house…and I re read my chapter and realized that I was so excited to get this up so I could start writing the wedding that I forgot to add the **_**grand**_** to father…sooo yeah it was supposed to be her grandfather….thanks for pointing that out though! )**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing**_

_**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE WHOLE STORY!**_

The month leading up to their wedding went by in a blur for Finn and Rachel. After choosing the venue and the color scheme watermelon pink (to match the sash on Rachel's dress) and gold, everything basically went into place like puzzle pieces. And three days before the wedding, they had rehearsal dinner. They were having it then because the boys were taking Finn to Washington DC to see his favorite hockey team (the Canucks) play the Penguins. They were taking the train right after the dinner, then getting home the night before the wedding. So the girls went to the train station to wave them off, and after a lingering kiss from Rachel, Finn got on the train.

While the boys were going to DC for two days, the day after they left the girls were going to Lima for the day, to visit (and pick up) Emma, Will, and their daughter Ryan for the wedding (everyone's parents were in New York already). But today, the girls were going to be pampered at a spa again. As they drove into Long Island, Rachel started screaming from the passenger side. Everyone looked at her, "I'M GETTING MARRIED IN TWO DAYS! WHOO HOO!" Everyone laughed, and when they stopped laughing and they were back on the road (Reagan was laughing too hard to keep driving), they blasted the new Lady Gaga CD that Kurt let them borrow (he was at home packing for the trip to Lima the next day; Blaine went with the guys to the hockey game). When they pulled up to the spa, a valet was waiting at the door to take their car. He winked at all of them, which made them squeal the second he drove away. "He's like Chase Crawford's twin!" Rachel giggled as they walked to the reception desk.

* * *

After a whole day of facials, mani-pedi's and massages, Rachel woke up the next morning feeling extremely refreshed, which was surprising considering that it was five am, and she was woken up by Reagan shaking her. "C'mon we gotta go to the airport!" She said to her friend who just rolled over onto Finn's sweatshirt that she had slept in, but took off earlier.

"Why?" She grumbled.

"So we can visit our friends, and take them to the wedding tomorrow." That woke Rachel up.

"Oh my God! I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" Reagan nodded.

"Yes we established this yesterday, now hurry up! We have to meet the girls at the airport in an hour!" Rachel finally got up and went into the bathroom.

When they arrived at the airport, Reagan and Rachel booked it through security and when they got to their gate they saw Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina there waiting. When Quinn demanded what took them so long, Reagan glared at Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "I couldn't find my phone charger!" She said in her defense. But as they sat down in the uncomfortable chairs across from their friends, Quinn pulled out a box with the pictures from her honeymoon to Paris with Puck. And as she was telling a story about them taking the tour to the Eiffel tower when the flight attendant made the announcement saying that the passengers were to get on the plane.

An hour later they got off the plane at the Ohio International Airport, to be met there by Will and Emma, and a little girl in a stroller. The girls and their honorary girl went to greet them, and after the hugs from all the adults Will bent down to talk to the little girl in the stroller. "Can you come out here and say hi?" He cooed to the little girl in the stroller _**(I always pictured Will/Emma in their early 30s in the show, so they are in their late 30s /early 40s now)**_ Mr. Schue reached forward and lifted his daughter out of the stroller. The second that she was lifted out of the stroller, she hid her face in her dad's shoulder. "Aw c'mon Ry, don't be shy now!" But she wouldn't budge, so Mr. Schue nodded his head towards Reagan to go over to where he was. Reagan was named Ryan's godmother, and that child absolutely loves her.

"Hey Ryan." Reagan said quietly. Ryan looked up and automatically lifted her arms up towards Reagan, who happily lifted her up and took her to the other girls, who were talking to Emma.

"Mommy! Look who I found!" Ryan said as Reagan put her on the floor and she went running over to her mother, who was standing with Will's arm around her shoulder.

"You found Reagan didn't you?" She asked, playing along. Ryan nodded her head emphatically.

"Well, c'mon, let's go get some lunch." Emma said lifting Ryan back into her stroller.

They spent the day in Lima, and at around seven they went back to the airport for their eight o clock flight back to NYC. Ryan was trying to stay awake, but was failing miserably. On the plane, she had her elephant pillow pet (named Ellie) lying on her mother's lap with her head on top of it. Rachel sat with Reagan in the front row of coach, across from them was Tina and Mercedes, and then behind them was Ryan and Emma; Mr. Schue was sitting behind his wife and daughter across from Kurt and Quinn, who were directly behind Reagan and Rachel. Mr. Schue had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and on his way back stopped where his wife and daughter were sitting (Emma had fallen asleep too), and kissed them both on the foreheads before sitting back down. Reagan turned around to Quinn and Kurt, and Rachel did too, "When did Schue get so adorable?" Reagan asked. Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know, but I always told you guys that those two would make beautiful children." He said looking at the small family on the other side of the plane. The three girls sniggered and Rachel and Reagan turned around when the pilot made the "final descent into JFK" announcement.

* * *

The plane landed a half hour before the train got into Penn station. Rachel texted Finn the second that she was back at their apartment (like he asked). When they were getting off the train, Finn and Jesse's phones rang at the same time. "Hello?" Jesse said into the phone, Finn was responding to a text. "What? Okay, yeah I'll be there in fifteen, 'kay bye. Guys I can't go to the bar, I gotta go help Reagan with something, but I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said, tossing his overnight bag over his shoulder and walking out of the station. He and Reagan were going to the reception venue to make sure everything was set up the way the group planned. They wanted it to be a surprise, so Rachel and Finn can't go to check. He hailed a taxi to take him to his apartment where he got his car and went to pick Reagan up. When she got in the car, something about her bubbly giddiness made him grin. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey babe, how was the hockey game?" She asked as she buckled her seatbelt and he drove down to Central Park.

"Good, they lost, but that's okay. Finn was just happy to have gone. How was Lima?" He asked as he opened her door for her and held her hand as they walked to Belvedere Castle.

When Ben led them to the room of the reception, it looked absolutely perfect. There were about forty tables in the room, each with six chairs. There were white table cloths and the chairs had white covers on them. Every other table had watermelon pink sashes going around the white covers, and then the alternate tables had gold sashes going around the white covers. The centerpieces were small bowls filled 1/3 with water, and floating in the water was tea candles. The bowls were surrounded by lilac carnations, pink peonies and white daisies, which were the flowers of Rachel's bouquet. Jesse looked down at Reagan, who was smiling ear to ear.

The whole setting up of the reception was really important to Reagan; she wanted everything to be perfect. After Ben showed them sketches of how the ceremony was going to be set up (since it was outside they didn't want to set it up until an hour before the ceremony so nothing got ruined) they thanked Ben for all the help he gave them and then Jesse led Reagan out of the building. Reagan was a little confused when Jesse didn't lead her towards the car. "J where are we going?" She asked a little wearily, frankly, she was exhausted.

"I just want to talk and it's really nice here at night." Reagan looked at him and shook her head.

"Uh, not from my experience babe." Jesse looked at her, and then stopped. They were at the top of this little hill, and there were no trees so that they could see the sky, which were scattered with stars. He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, but it's nice when there aren't any douchebags following you around, but anyways I wanted to talk to you." Reagan nodded.

"Okay," she said "go ahead." Jesse looked up, he had a whole speech, but he couldn't remember it. "Jesse," Reagan whispered. "What's going on?" The worry in her voice made him look down. And looking down at her, he didn't see the strong 24 year old he had been dating for a little over three months now, he saw the vulnerable 16 year old, whose only boyfriend had been a complete asshole, and she thought he had used that vulnerability to his advantage, and all the feelings that he felt towards her then came flooding back into him, mixing with the feelings he has for her now, so instead of making a huge speech he just said it.

"I love you," He said. Her mouth opened and closed. She was in shock and didn't know what to say.

"Jesse, Jesse I-" He bit his lip, worried, but then she smiled.

"I love you too." She said. He looked shocked.

"You do?" He asked. Reagan laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I really do." She was a little shocked too; she had literally never said that to a boyfriend before, but she was confident that Jesse wasn't going anywhere. Jesse smiled and bent his head down and kissed her soundly.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up to people talking in the living room. She rolled over and noticed that Finn wasn't there, a piece of paper was there instead.

_Rachel, _

_Kidnapped your husband (he will be in like seven hours), he can't see you before the wedding (according to Q)_

_Love, _

_Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike, Jesse, Will, Blaine, Burt, Dad & Daddy_

Rachel laughed and then someone knocked on the door. "Is the princess of the day finally awake?" Kurt asked barging into the room. She nodded and stood up. Her living room was turned into a dressing room. A vanity was brought in, it was covered with hair styling tools and make up, and her dress was waiting for her in the garment bag against the door to the hall closet. The second that she walked out of the room, she was sat in the chair behind the vanity and Tina started her hair. As she worked, Quinn and Reagan grabbed a box on the table. In the box was

Something Old: Carole's grandmother's earrings

Something New: The diamond clips that Tina was putting in the curls of her hair.

Something Borrowed: The veil from Carole's first marriage

Something Blue: She had gotten a blue pedicure at the spa because she had closed toe shoes and couldn't think of another thing to be blue.

After the pampering of her hair, which was all tied to the back of her head after being curled, and was up in a bun. Her veil was going to be put in her hair right where the bun started, but the hair style would be shown off at the reception. They continued on with her make-up. Rachel was so excited to put on her dress she was jiggling her foot impatiently. When they _finally _finished her make-up she made a bee line for her dress. "A little excited are we?" Quinn asked laughing as she reached forward and taking the dress off of the hanger. She handed it to Carole and Carole led Rachel to her bedroom to put the dress on.

They all had seen her in the dress before, but when she walked out of the room, everyone stopped. Even Kurt, who was babbling on about the reception. "You look amazing," Tina whispered. Everyone nodded and Rachel smiled.

"C'mon, I want to go get married!" Everyone laughed and Quinn went to go stand behind Rachel to hold her train.

* * *

Finn was standing at the center of the Shakespeare Garden. He kept fiddling with the knot on his gold tie, so much that Puck, his best man, had to slap his head. "Man, chill," Puck said, he couldn't say more because the small band that was set up to the left of the group began to play. The area was a circle, so they put the seats around the circle and the 'altar' in the center so the guests were seated around the circular area, so the couple was going to be completely surrounded by friends and family. The groomsmen were already up there with Finn, so the only people that needed to come through were the bridesmaids. First was Emma, walking behind Ryan as she threw rose petals down the pathway which started on one end of a small bridge that led to the ceremony. After them was the ring bearer, who was Rachel's five year old cousin.

Tina went through followed by Mercedes, then Kurt, then Reagan. After Reagan stood with her three friends at the altar, the band played the wedding march, and everyone stood up. Finn's jaw dropped. Rachel was walking in between her fathers, looking ten times more gorgeous than he had ever seen her (and yes, he did say that when they went to senior prom, but this was better). His mom and Quinn was carrying her train up while she walked down the aisle and when they reached the altar she sat down with Mr. & Mr. Berry ,and Burt they got tears in their eyes as they watched their two kids get married.

Finn was in a daze the whole time the preacher was speaking, and Quinn and Puck went to read passages. And when it was time for the vows Rachel's were as heartfelt and beautiful as he knew they were going to be. Finally it was time for Finn's vows. He pulled out the piece of paper that he put in his suit jacket pocket. "Rachel, when I met you for the first time during that first glee rehearsal I knew you were special. But I didn't ever think that I was going to be lucky enough to be standing here today, about to be able to call you my wife.

When I was writing these I kept asking myself what I love about you that I can mention. But I keep coming back to the fact that I love every little thing about you, from your hair all the way to the fact that you can sing any Barbra Streisand song on request. I love knowing that if I ever had a bad day, you'd be there to comfort me and listen, and I hope you know that it goes both ways. So as I wrote these I remembered the promises that my mom and Burt said at their wedding, and were going to be saying later. _Through good and bad, rich and poor, sickness and in health until death do us part_? Rachel, I've known that we're going to be together through the good and bad, rich and poor and sickness to. But one thing I definitely think they got wrong. Death isn't going to keep me from you. I hope you know when we're in heaven; we're going to be the king and queen of Heaven's version of Broadway. I'm never leaving you, not even when we die. So when you take this ring you're promising not just until the day we die, but eternity. I love you, so much." Finn didn't take his eyes off of Rachel the whole time, and he saw her wipe tears away from her eyes when he finished speaking. The priest smiled and continued.

"Does anyone object to these two being married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace," There was silence, and then someone made a noise. Everyone turned, because the noise came from behind Finn. Puck was standing there, his fist in front of his mouth. Everyone was looking at him.

"What? I think I swallowed a bug!" Everyone laughed and the priest continued.

"Do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Finn Nathaniel Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Rachel smiled tearfully at him and nodded.

"I do," She whispered.

"And do you Finn-"

"I do," Finn said way too early. Everyone laughed again. The priest smiled and Finn smiled apologetically.

"Well, I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss your bride." He said. And as Finn cupped Rachel's face and kissed her sweetly, the guests burst out into applause. When they broke away from each other Finn intertwined his fingers with hers and they ran down the aisle, quickly followed by their bridal party.

_**(A/N: LADIES AND GENTELMEN THEY ARE NOW MARRIED! Next chapter is the reception! I really hope this lived up to your expectations and please review and tell me what you thought!)**_


	19. Chapter 18 Fairytale Endings

_**(A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! Btw the bringing Shelby in was kind of cArLySTAR15's idea….so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME!)**_

_**HEY! POLLIS CLOSED! I to put the first chapter of that new story up tonight instead of after the epilogue, because I put it on my tumblr and got a good response from my followers…**_

_**Heads up: This is not canon to season two, there was no finchel break up.**_

_**Disclaimer…I own nothing….**_

Finn and Rachel didn't let go of each other's hands until Quinn grabbed her to take her to the room where Rachel would have to change into her reception dress, which was designed by Kurt and Mercedes. So Finn kissed Rachel one last time before she got dragged away. Everyone else went to the reception, and Finn was told to wait by the door for Rachel so they could do their grand entrance. Finally, Finn heard a door open from down the hall and he stood up. Rachel was in a tea length version of her wedding dress. Finn smiled and held out his hand, which Rachel took and they stood waiting while Quinn went into the room and told the DJ (Sam…he was a DJ in college, long story) that they were ready to go in. The couple heard Sam speaking "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever on the dance floor, Finn and Rachel Hudson!"

Finn kissed his wife's (he's never going to get old of calling her that) forehead, and then they ran in. They barely had time to appreciate Reagan's hard work before Sam was telling them to hit the dance floor for the first dance. Finn smiled as he saw Puck and Reagan standing on the stage where the DJ was set up and began to sing when the music started playing. Rachel heard it and looked up at Finn. "You planned this?" She whispered. Finn smiled and nodded. She threw her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as they started swaying to the familiar lyrics. _**(A/N: You guys remember how it was split right? Just picture Puck singing Finn's part and Reagan singing Rachel's part)**_

_Highways run into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Boy _

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

_Circus life under the big top world _

_We all need the clowns to make us laugh _

_Through space and time _

_Always another show _

_Wondering where I am lost without you _

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

_Oh girl _

_You stand by me! _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Faithfully _

_I'm still yours _

_I'm forever yours _

_Ever yours _

_Faithfully _

As the last notes died out, Finn and Rachel stopped dancing, and Finn kissed his wife one last time as many guests flooded the dance floor, before she saw from over Finn's shoulder, a figure standing at the doorway. "_Shelby?" _ She sputtered. Finn looked at the woman in his arms, and then to where she was looking and saw her mother. Finn looked at Rachel and she shrugged, so they made their way to the woman who looked uncannily like her daughter.

* * *

Shelby hadn't planned on attending the wedding. But when she was visited by Jesse, who told her everything that she needed to know, she told him she would consider it. And as the day of the wedding drew closer, she was constantly thinking of the girl she gave birth too, but never saw grow up. And on the day of the wedding, she decided that she would go to the reception, so putting on her favorite purple dress, leaving a confused nine year old Beth with her grandmother, she went to the reception.

Which led her to where she was now, standing in the doorway of the room, watching the daughter she never knew being held by a boy that would take care of that girl for the rest of his life. And when the couple turned towards her, the only thing she could do was wave.

Knowing Rachel, Jesse was expecting a blow up when she saw Shelby, and frankly so did everyone else in the bridal party. No one knew that Jesse had planned to invite Shelby and they all thought she had read about the wedding online. Jesse jumped up and ran towards the couple. "Rachel listen, _I _invited her, I just thought you would want your birth mother here, but if you're about to kill someone, then it should probably be me." He said, bracing himself for a Rachel Berry explosion. But it never came; instead the petit girl in front of him wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you," She whispered, before turning back and walking towards Shelby. Finn followed her. Suddenly Reagan was next to Jesse.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked. Jesse shrugged and put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I think I might have helped Rachel and Shelby's relationship." He said as they walked back to the table together.

* * *

After their conversation, mainly consisting of Rachel and Shelby apologizing for not keeping in touch, and just in general (very emotional) and catching up on lost time, it was time for the speeches. Finn and Rachel sat back at the bridal party with their friends while Puck stood up.

"Wow man," He started when the crowd quieted down. "How do I start this? Well Finn, I've known you since we were in diapers, well you were in diapers, and my mom was chasing me around your backyard because I _wouldn't _wear a diaper." Instant laughter, when it died down, he continued. "We've been best friends through everything, even what happened in high school, but I won't get into that now. You've been there for me, and I'm going to be there for you and Rachel throughout your lives, Quinn too, but she's gunna tell you that in like three minutes, but whatever. Oh, and our kids are going to be best friends because we're going to live next door to each other and all that cute sh-" Reagan shot the death glare at Puck and he quickly recovered "sh-crap! That cute _crap_ that Q and Rach, yeah Finn I called her Rach, get over it for two minutes," He said as his best friend glared. "But anyways, I expect your first born boy to be named Puck; of course, don't give me that look Rachel. Anyways, congrats you two, and Rachel, _Mazel Tov._" He lifted the glass in his hand towards the air while facing the couple, and then he sat down and handed his wife the microphone.

"Rachel," Quinn started, "we weren't best friends for life like our husbands, heck, and we barely got along in middle school into high school. But when I got pregnant when I was 16, you and the rest of the glee club were there for me. You more than anyone. Frankly I was surprised that you were helping me because of how badly I treated you, but after everything I can honestly say you are my best friend, and I don't know what I would've done after Beth if you weren't there to help me. I love you girl, and yes we are going to be living next door to each other and our kids are growing up together. But no, you don't need to name your first born son Puck,"

"Hey!" Puck yelled dejectedly. Quinn ignored him and continued.

"But you need to name your first born girl Quinn, congrats guys." Quinn said before Rachel stood up and hugged her.

* * *

After dinner was served Sam returned to the DJ stand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the father in law, and mother in law dances." As Rachel stood and med Burt on the dance floor, Finn, who had approached Rachel's dads earlier and explained his plan, walked to one of the corners of the room and extended his hand, to Shelby.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, smiling at her. Shelby smiled and nodded before standing up and letting Finn lead her to the dance floor. As they waltzed circles around Burt and Rachel (Finn had been practicing,) Finn smiled when Rachel grinned at seeing Shelby.

After that song, one of Rachel's fathers cut into the dance with Rachel, and Finn excused himself to dance with his mother. As they danced Carole looked up at her son. "You look so much like your father right now Finn." Finn looked down at his mom and smiled.

"I love you mom." He said as the music ended and they stopped dancing. Carole hugged her son tightly.

"I love you too."

As the wedding died down, and it was almost time to leave, Reagan grabbed a mic and walked to the middle of the dance floor. "Hey guys," She said "before everyone leaves, all of the bridal party, which is myself, Tina, Lauren (flew in from Ohio with Will and Emma), Emma, Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, Puck, Artie, Sam, Will, Mike, Blaine and Jesse all have a surprise for the happy couple. So guys, we all pitched in and bought you something, which is in the envelope in Sam's hand." Sam stood and made a show of handing the envelope to Finn. They opened the envelope and two more envelopes fell out. Reagan continued. "We all decided as a group gift, we're sending you on a honeymoon." Rachel gasped and Finn's jaw dropped, but his sister wasn't done. "To Atlantis, in the Bahamas, completely paid for." She said, which made Rachel cry, and hug everyone around her. "So yeah, I guess you guys like the pres-" The last part got cut off as the microphone fell to the floor because Finn had tackle- hugged his sister.

That night, in the limo ride back to the apartment to get the bags that their friends packed for them, Finn looked at Rachel. "You happy?" He asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course," She said as she lifted her head to kiss his lips lightly. "This was my fairytale ending." Finn smiled and kissed her again.

_**(Guys! This is it! Except for the epilogue! So PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! And please check out **_**The Warbler Direction!**_** Thank you guys so much!)**_


	20. Epilogue

_**(This is really late I know, but I apologize! Thank you so much for your feedback and dedication to this story as well as Finally Believing. There may be a second sequel but I need to work on The Warbler Direction first.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Only own Reagan and the plot line.**_

_**Four Months Later**_

Rachel stared at the timer in her and Finn's kitchen. _One minute thirty seconds_. She sighed and walked down the familiar hallway to her bedroom to get a sweatshirt. After the wedding and the honeymoon, they went back to their apartment with plans to move into a more family friendly home than their city apartment, but later on, when they saved enough money.

She heard the timer in the kitchen go off and she walked back to the kitchen with one of Finn's black sweatshirts on, she turned off the timer and continued back into the bathroom. She was alone in the apartment because Finn was meeting his new cast member so she didn't bother closing the door. She walked over to the sink and grabbed the reason that she was freaking out in the first place. She looked at the object in her hands, then sat on the floor and sent a text.

_Emergency girl meeting, my apartment. NOW._

It took Quinn, Reagan, Tina and Mercedes five minutes to get to the apartment. (Kurt was in Paris with Blaine), they knocked on the door, but Rachel was too shocked to get up, so Reagan used her key to get there and they walked in. "Where are you?" Quinn called

"Bathroom." Rachel responded. All four of the visitors walked down the hall and saw the open bathroom door and Rachel sitting on the floor. They all looked worried; Rachel was staring weakly at the wall opposite her. They all sat down around her and waited. She stayed silent, but handed the object in her hands to Quinn, who had sat to her right. Quinn picked it up and gasped. They passed it around and it got to Reagan last. A pregnancy test in a Ziploc bag. A _positive_ pregnancy test in a Ziploc bag.

"You're _pregnant?"_ Tina asked. Rachel smiled and nodded. Hearing it made it seem actually real, the pregnancy wasn't enough.

"Like, you have a _baby _inside you?" Quinn asked. Everyone looked at her, and the five friends laughed together. They started talking excitedly and when there was a lull in the conversation Reagan reached forward to hand her sister in law the plastic bag. As she passed it, her sweatshirt sleeve that was covering her hands lifted up to her wrist, revealing her hand, and something glittering on her finger. Rachel took the pregnancy test, and then noticed Reagan's hand.

"Holy shit what is that?" She demanded, grabbing her hand and pulling it to her.

"An, um, an engagement ring?" Reagan said. All the girls looked at her. Then they all started asking questions at the same time.

"When?" Tina asked.

"How?" Mercedes demanded

"I can't friggen believe it!" Rachel squealed

"Freeze!" Quinn yelled. Everyone went silent. Then Quinn looked at Reagan. "Details, now." Reagan laughed a little.

"Guys, c'mon, Rachel has such better news!" Reagan said.

"We'll get back to the pregnancy in a second, but right now we want to hear about the engagement. GO!" Rachel urged. Reagan smiled faintly and went into the story.

* * *

_Jesse called Reagan when he was walking out of the _Book of Mormon _theater. His friend was in the ensemble and wanted him to see what was going on. He had a ring in his pocket and a plan in his brain. Reagan answered after the first ring._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey it's me," He said. "Meet me at the steps in Time Square in fifteen minutes." _

"_Babe, it's like ten at night," _

"_Just, please Reagan? I barely got to see you today. I have something that I want to tell you." Reagan hesitated._

"'_Kay fine, I'll be there in like twenty minutes." _

"_Thanks babe, love you." Jesse said._

"_Love you too." Reagan said before hanging up the phone. Jesse smiled and walked towards Time Square._

_Since it was later in the night, there weren't _a lot_ of people there but there were still a handful of people just hanging out. Jesse was in the far right corner of the top step when his cell phone rang. "Top step baby," He said as he hit answer. _

"_Okay," Reagan said. Jesse looked down and saw his girlfriend climbing up the stairs. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing a jacket. What the hell? It was a night in mid-September! As she got closer he quickly removed his sweatshirt and held it out to her when she reached him. She smiled and turned around and let him put it on her. _

"_Seriously babe? Do you _want_ to get the flu?" Jesse asked laughing. Reagan shook her head and laughed too._

"_No, just like seeing you freak out. Anyways what's up?" Reagan was genuinely confused as to why he asked her here. They live together, if Jesse missed her so much he could've just waited ten minutes. _

_Jesse shrugged "You know I love you right?" He asked. Reagan nodded. "And dating you for the past six months has been amazing and I couldn't ask for anybody better right?" Reagan looked at him just a little confused. _

"_Jesse, what's going on? Are you _dumping_ me?" She asked, a little nervous. Jesse looked at her and smiled._

"_Quite the opposite actually," He said as he dropped down to one knee and pulled the ring out of his pants pocket. Reagan gasped as he popped the top of the ring box up. Tears immediately began to fill up her eyes when she saw the ring. A silver band with a modest size diamond in the center, surrounded by a rotating design of smaller diamonds, her birthstone, and opals, his birthstone. "Being with you taught me that I want to be with you for the long run." He smiled a little as a few of Reagan's tears escaped and fell down her face. "Will you marry me?" By then the few people still in Time Square were watching curiously. Reagan just looked at her boyfriend for a second before nodded enthusiastically._

"_Yes," She whispered. Jesse grinned and slid the ring onto her finger before lifting her up and spinning her around. He kissed her as the onlookers cheered and applauded._

* * *

"That's basically what happened," Reagan said, a dreamy smile on her face as she looked back down at the ring. All the girls hugged her and offered their congratulations. "Thanks guys," she said. Then she turned her attention to Rachel. "Now how are we going to tell my brother about his baby?" Rachel shrugged.

"I was going to try and drop _subtle_ hints." Rachel said biting her lower lip worriedly. Reagan laughed her ass off.

"_Subtle_? Sweetie, Finn won't notice subtle." Everyone laughed at the truth in her words.

"Then what can I do?" Rachel asked. Everyone thought long and hard until Tina looked at Rachel.

"Well, just make a fancy dinner and tell him then, I mean you don't need to make a huge deal about being pregnant until after the dinner, but offer him wine or something and then if he asks why you aren't drinking any, just bring it up nonchalantly." Everyone looked at Tina.

"You, my friend," Rachel said standing up. "Are a genius. Now c'mon guys we have a dinner to make!"

* * *

Finn walked into his apartment after a long day of meet and greets to the best smell in the world. "Hey babe!" He called walking into the living room. "What are you making?" Rachel came out of the dining room in a blue blouse and a black pencil skirt that ended at her knee.

"Hi sweetie," She said kissing his cheek. "And I made your favorite. Dinner's on the table in the dining room, you want some wine?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure babe." Finn said as he walked in and groaned with happiness. Roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes, vegetables (he wasn't too happy about that) and pasta salad that Finn knew that Rachel made for herself, but he was definitely having some of it. Finn sat down when his wife returned with his glass of Chardonnay. As they sat to eat, Finn started telling Rachel about his day, about the meet and greets and of the cast for the movie version of _Rock of Ages_. Rachel smiled as she told Finn about making dinner with the girls. It wasn't until Finn was getting a second helping of mashed potatoes that he realized that Rachel didn't have any wine in front of her. Finn looked at his wife. "Something wrong babe? Why aren't you having any wine?" Rachel smiled and reached for his hand over the table.

"I can't." She said, hesitating between the two words. Finn looked at her confused.

"Are you sick?"

"No," Rachel said. The smile not leaving her face. Finn looked confused for a second.

"Then why can't you-" Then he trailed off, realization dawning on his face. "You- wait you're..." He asked Rachel's smile got even bigger.

"Yeah," She whispered. Finn's smile turned into a grin.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, needing some sort of final reassurance that she wasn't thinking of something else. Rachel laughed.

"Yes Finn, I'm pregnant." Suddenly Finn stood up and grabbed Rachel lifted her up off the ground and spun around. He kissed her gently and rested his forehead on hers.

"We're having a baby?" He asked as he put his hand on his wife's stomach. Rachel nodded and rested both her hands on the one that Finn had on her stomach.

"We're having a baby." She said smiling at the love of her life.

_**(That ladies and gentlemen, concludes **_**She Loves You**_** after I finish **_**The Warbler Direction, **_**I may write a third installment in the **_**Finally Believing **_**series. But until then please check out **_**The Warbler Direction**_** and look out for my collab with **_**Rosaline O. Porsche!)**

_**xoxo,**_

_**Lindsey**_


End file.
